Mortuus Magica
by Wiwuno
Summary: Mortuus Magica an ancient tome lost to history filled with power long since forgotten. Falling into the hands of a broken young child it will allow him to reshape the world in ways no one saw coming. HP/HG/OC GrayHarry.
1. What a Strange Man

Mortuus Magica

"talking"

_'thinking'_

"**spell"**

"_**creature or spirit speaking"**_

AN: well I finally thought I had an idea worth sharing so here's the first chapter of Mortuus Magica. This being my first story I am sadly lacking a beta reader so if anyone would like to volunteer please PM me and we'll see what we can work out

A deep blue cloudless sky fills with the light of the morning sun gazing down upon the peaceful Town of little whining. Our tale starts on Privet drive in one of the many identical homes so like the others no one would ever imagine that something was off about this home, but then people always ignore something that would disrupt their perfect little worlds.

"Boy, damn it boy get you sorry freak arse out here an earn your keep you worthless freeloader!" A large man yells slamming his thick meaty hands on the door to an old cupboard. As he steps away the door slowly open revealing the slumped form of a fearful child doing everything within his power to appear small and unseen. He limps forward and looks up to his uncle barely contained terror shining behind his vibrant expressive green eyes. His black hair matted with dust and dirt hangs limply in front of his face hiding the jaggedly cut almost lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Y-y-yes u-u-uncle what do you need me to d-d-do first" he stammers out his voice harsh and dry as if the boy were beginning to suffer from dehydration. He winces and draws back as his uncle begins to move preparing for the incoming blow. The large man swings down hard onto the top of the child's head striking so the bruise will remain within the hair line and knocking the boy to the floor.

"What do you think I want you to do first you worthless idiot? Dudley will be awake in a few hours and you need to start on his special breakfast. Its his birthday after all and he deserves to be celebrated not like some freak like you." the large man turned his back and began to walk away as the child stood to his full height a glare of defiance forming in his eyes.

_'Fat old bastard.'_ he thought _'I hope you 'precious little Dudley' chokes on his cake this year that'll be something to see.'_ The boy begins to quietly chuckle to himself as he begins to move to the kitchen careful not to gain the notice of his relatives in the living room. Looking in he observes them, the man first his uncle Vernon Dursley a large fat man with more muscle than brain and a mean streak as long as the famous German Autobahn. He didn't have much room left for a neck between his fat round head and meaty body wearing a cheap suit, _'Trying to look impressive to the neighbors again no doubt.'_ the boy thought. Next was the woman his aunt Petunia, a tall bony horse faced woman with a neck that would make a giraffe green with envy. Her expression a look of undeserved pride as she sat in the tacky sundress and apron '_Always playing the good wife eh you ugly bitch.'_ the child angrily thought as he turned into the kitchen.

He walked up to the stove his stool waiting for him to stand upon. Stepping up to the stove he begins to preheat the oven. Stepping back he drags his stool over and opens the refrigerator pulling out the ingredients for his fat cousins special breakfast. As he begins chopping up the vegetables nice and fine so his cousin doesn't notice them he looks at the knife, visions of running the blade across his aunts throat as the fat pigs are forced to watch staring dumbly as the blood drains from her body play through his mind, _'It would be so easy.'_ he thought, but like always the thoughts would remain just a fantasy

A few hours later he places the last of the food on the table as his cousin descends the stairs yawning groggily. Spotting his cousin he walks up punching him hard in the stomach causing the smaller boy to double over in pain walking into the room Petunia kicks the downed child in the side hissing out.

"Stand up you lazy good for nothing brat. Really laying down already, you've been lazing about in that room of yours for 3 days now and your already tired pathetic." I'm sure by now your wondering just who is this poor, broken, beaten, scarred boy. This child is none other than young Harry James Potter, unknown to even him he's the hero the world has been waiting for for centuries. Slowly standing Harry gripped his aching side feeling a rib that had been cracked by his aunts pointed toed shoes. After the rest of the family had sat around the table Dudley began gazing lovingly at the small feast that had been laid before them.

"Oh thank you so much mummy this looks absolutely delicious." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice filled with faked innocence.

"Of course dear. Anything for my little Duddykins." The horse faced hag drawled out pinching Dudley's cheek feeling proud as if she was the one who cooked the meal. _'I wouldn't be shocked to find out that bitch could burn water.' _Harry thought venomously enraged that the ugly woman had taken credit for his hard work _again_. He reached for one of the juicy bacon sandwiches sitting in front of him hungrily when suddenly his uncle drove a fork through the center of his hand the dull prongs piercing through skin and muscle passing clean between the bones through to the other side. Pulling his hand back with the fork still lodged in it the boy bit back a scream of agony he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

"What the hell do you think your doing you little pig!" Vernon roared "What put it into your greedy little head that this was yours to take, you'll get yours when the proper people have finished eating and not a moment sooner now shoo Duddies friends will be here soon and I don't want you scaring them off with you freakishness." The walking meat sack demanded. Pulling the fork from his hand as he turned around the scarred boy hurried to the bathroom to quickly sanitize and wrap the new wound. "Worthless arseholes" he grumbles out barely audible over the running water as he washes away most of the blood from his unwanted new piercing. Washing the wound In rubbing alcohol and disinfectant and wrapping it in gauze he turns off the water and rushes out of the house.

Its not often they let him leave the house. As much as the Dursley's hated seeing him they were more afraid of his freakishness being found out by the neighborhood, so when he did get out he would rush as fast as he could to the local library. In spite of his guardians all but forbidding him from being smarter than his cousin he still enjoyed reading, his favorite subjects being history science and especially the occult. He would spend hours on end with his nose pushed deep into a stack of books.

Arriving at his destination a few moments later he quickly entered taking in the smell of books and artificially cooled air and turned to the non-fiction books. Entering the religious and culture section he sees a library assistant putting away books on ancient magic back onto the shelves. He is a tall thin man with light yellow blond hair. His gray green eyes light up with a playful light as he turned to Harry eyes gleaming out from a green and white striped bucket hat. The man grins largely seeing Harry.

"Oh I know you, you're that boy whose always reading about magic and such right." He exclaims a strange kind of laughter in his voice. Harry finds himself nodding without meaning to making the man's grin grow larger. "Well I have a special surprise for you we just got this book in and I think you'll find it quite interesting." The library assistant says lifting a black leather bound book from the cart and handing it to the boy before walking off. As Harry watches the man leave he suddenly notices his strange wooden sandals. Looking to the book in his hands he notices it is a thick book bound in a deep black leather on the front is a white mask that looks almost like some unusual skull behind it are a pair of curved crossed swords, _'katana'_ he recalled having read a bit about them a few months back, above the image written in a deep crimson red are the words Mortuus Magica. Opening the book a small note falls out, and floats slowly almost lazily to the floor. Picking it up Harry sees the note reads 'Use it well.' Turning quickly he finds the strange man is gone.

AN: And so concludes the first chapter of Mortus Magica. So what did you think Good, Bad, The Greatest first chapter you've ever read maybe Hahaha. But seriously any feed back is good feedback please feel free to tell me what you think and if you can tell me both what the title of the book means and the name of the man who gave it to him ill put in a OC of yours as one of the new main characters of the story so like all the others say

PLEASE R&R


	2. Paybacks a Bitch

Mortuus Magica

Disclaimer: I am in no way wealthy enough to own a successful franchise like Harry Potter. He and his books are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and until my plan to seduce her fortune out from under her I am unfortunately broke and therefore a poor target for lawsuit.

AN: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, fav'd, and subscribed to this fic, and a big thank you to everyone from new harem haven for all you help in cleaning and polishing my first chapter I really appreciate it. You don't know how much it means to get so much input on my first published fic I honestly expected a lot more hate filled reviews for this. Now I'm sure your all sick of me talking so lets get to the story.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**spell"**

"_**creature or spirit speaking"**_

_'What a strange man.'_ Harry thought as he moved over to his usual spot a lone desk sitting in the back corner of the library away from any interruptions. Sitting down in the straight backed but lightly cushioned chair he clicks on the reading lamp and opens the unusual book to the introductory chapter.

' Magic, when thought of today, is a fairly simple art in witch one waves about a stick while saying a few words thus bringing about a specific reaction. Having little thought or consideration for why this reaction takes place or how the combination of stick waving and fancy talking release this power most witches and wizards go about their lives content in the idea that their magic is the most developed and powerful of the different styles of spell casting. This book is both a study on and a guide to a different style of magic, the magic of the dead.'

_'Wait, what. Whats up with this book?' _Harry wondered _'Magic's not real. Is it?'_ Reading further the broken bookworm reads about these fantastic magic's he'd never herd of. Men and women wielding amazing weapons, moving faster than the eye can see, human like creatures that could fire pure destructive energy at will. Time passed quickly for the boy, so enthralled with his book that by the time he looked at a clock it was already getting dark. Hurrying to the front desk wanting to check out this new book he stops to notice that it doesn't have any sort of bar code or label on it. An idea came into his mind and before he could talk himself out of it he tucked the book into his baggy hand me down cloths and rushed home.

Arriving at the front door he took a moment to recompose himself into his fearful mask and slowly pushed the front door open. Seeing that his relatives were focused on the telly he quickly and quietly made his way to his cupboard and tucked his new book under a loose floorboard beneath his bunk and head out to face the Dursleys once more.

Over the next several months the book lay untouched in its new hiding spot. Throughout the day Harry almost forgot about the book, but every time he returned to his cupboard for bed the book would eat away at his mind nagging him to open it up and keep reading, telling almost demanding that he learn its secrets. Finally one day his curiosity could be ignored no longer, grabbing the book and rushing out of the house before his guardians could protest and rushed to the park to read. Climbing up first tree he could find, he located a suitable branch and began to read more in the second part of the book. As he read he learned a few things, first that the book truly claimed that magic, specifically this magic of the dead, was real, second was that their were other forms of magic out there and that this book only describe one of them, and third that a human could learn to harness and this magic.

The book went on to describe a ritual that a person could undertake in order to access this branch of magic. The ritual called for meditation in a place of high spiritual energy while sitting in a runic circle drawn with a paste made from ink, ash, dust, and the blood of the participant. Supposedly the ritual would focus the energy on the one meditating and force open their own natural reserve of spirit energy. Feeling himself compelled he set off for town towards a hobby store he was familiar with. Filching a few ink cartridges from the store along with a lighter and several stacks of paper he rushed off to the local cemetery, there was a mausoleum no body visited anymore that would be perfect for his needs.

Nervously he pushed open the cemetery gates and crept inside, a nervous chill ran down his spine as he wondered for the hundredth time if he'd gone crazy. Pick up a stone bowl that seemed to have broken off of a headstone he hurried into the mausoleum shutting the door behind him. Placing the bowl on the floor he lite the stack of paper on fire and let it burn in the bowl till it was only ash. As the paper burned he began gathering up a hand full of dust and dirt from around the room and tossed it in with the ashes. He broke open the ink cartridges and let their contents drain into the bowl then using the sharpest rock he could find tore open a cut on his left palm, once again wondering just how mad he had gone to be trying something so completely mental, and let a bit of the blood drip into the already mixing paste. Tearing off a piece of his shirt and binding the gash tightly he began mixing the contents of the bowl till it made a thick, even, black paste.

Using the lighter to see better he consulted his book and carefully began to draw out the circle trying to match the diagram in its pages perfectly. Checking and rechecking his work looking for any flaws he sat down in the center of the circle and began to clear his mind, not an easy feat for a child not even 10 years old yet. After what seemed like an eternity to the boy he was finally completely at rest. Soon Harry began to feel something, like a humming in the back of his mind. Curious he began to listen closer trying harder to make out the feeling of the sound. Slowly the humming began to grow louder and louder, evolving into a buzz that grew into a roar almost like static. Unbeknownst to the meditating boy the spirits not just from around the cemetery but from around town had begun to converge on his location all of them crowding around the edge of the circle, all of them wondering who this boy was and how he had called them here.

Finally when the roar had grown to unbearable heights Harry threw his head back eyes and mouth open wide in a silent scream as a bright emerald emanated from his small body, growing larger till it had filled the entire room before all at once dying down and the child fell back breathing heavily. The spirits no longer feeling the pull turned and began to leave. Slowly sitting up harry managed to regain his focus just in time to see the last of them pass through the walls and leave. Jumping to his feet in shock the exhausted boy rushed out to watch as the spirits floated away.

"Bloody hell," he murmured "it actually worked. Those are ghosts, real ghosts." Grabbing his book and walking home he began to read the first of the spells he could learn. 'Kido,' the book began 'is the word used to describe the spells used by the more benign spirits and focus on manipulating spiritual energy in a specific way. Kido is broken into three classifications, the way of binding, the way of healing, and the way of destruction. Each class possesses ninety-nine spells with number one being the weakest and number ninety-nine being the strongest but also the most difficult and taxing to use. The most basic spell and a good starting point for beginners is the **Way of Destruction Number One Push, **in order to get maximum effect you must first recite the incantation which is...' Harry began reading enthralled at the idea of being able to these amazing things, and thinking of ways he could get back at his relatives for the way they treated him.

Over the next several months Harry had his nose buried deep in his book, memorizing everything that he could wrap his mind around. So far most of the spells and techniques on the list far beyond his abilities but he had managed to work his way up through the first five spells in the binding and destructive techniques, but he was stuck on the third healing technique. He couldn't find anyone with enough spiritual energy for him to practice drawing on to heal them. He'd spent the last few weeks working on a technique he found outside the three main classifications called flash step. He'd succeed in reaching up to five feet in a single step before overtaxing himself. Today was the day, the day he finally showed his relatives not to mess with him.

"Get out here you little freak." Petunia shrieked. "The kitchen isn't going to clean itself." The filthy beanpole of a woman was standing in the hall waiting for Harry to come out of his cupboard.

"Clean it your damn self you Disgusting old hag!" The boy yelled opening the door causing Petunia sputter. " Another thing you pathetic excuse for a woman, I'm not sleeping in that pathetic excuse hole you call my bedroom!" The yelling brought Vernon and Dudley out of the sitting room the large man stomping up to the small boy making himself look as large and imposing as possible.

"Seems the little freak has forgotten his place." The disgusting flesh bag laughed while popping his knuckles into the palm of his hands in a threatening way. Rearing his meaty fist back he yelled out. " I guess we'll just have to teach him again." He roared swinging for small boys stomach only to hit air. Harry used his still incomplete flash step to quickly get behind Vernon before raising his had with his middle and pointer fingers pointed up palm facing the large man. Drawing his hand quickly to his side he called out his first technique.

"Way of Binding Number One: Restrain" Vernon's arms were suddenly forced behind his back and locked together by and invisible force. Harry push on the oafs back knocking him to the floor. Seeing his father pushed over by his scrawny cousin Dudley charged forward intent on holding the other boy down and breaking his face. Harry turned to his hefty cousin with his arm outstretched palm facing him and fingers splayed wide before calmly declaring his next attack. " Way of Destruction Number Two: Strike" a heavy concentrated force of energy struck the fat bully in the solar plexus knocking the air out of his lungs and causing him to double over in pain. Turning to Petunia watching as she pales in terror he uses the same technique as he did on Vernon and drags her over next to her husband who begins cursing at the top of his lungs.

" When I get free you little freak I swear I'll kill you! I'll wring your ungrateful little neck! After all we've done for you, fed you, clothed you, put a roof over your head! We took you in after you worthless drunkard parents went and got themselves killed in that car crash, and this is how you repay us!" He yells out. " I'm the only reason you've lived this long and I have no qualms with taking all that back! I'm going to enj-" He screamed before Harry kicked him in the chin nearly breaking his jaw.

"Shut up you worthless pig." The young wizard growled out. Petunia screaming at the top of her lungs. Pointing at the woman shrieking like a banshee Harry muttered out. " Way of Destruction Number Three: Pierce." A thin beam of energy flies from his finger and through the woman's left shoulder. " Didn't I just ask for silence?" he queried of the now whimpering woman. "good" he said seeing that she was no longer making a scene. "Now then uncle here's how things are gonna be from now on. First I'm taking Dudley's room. Second I'm not going to be your little punching bag anymore, any attack on me will be met with swift retaliation. This goes for you and you friends to Dudley." he called over to the boy now cowering in the corner. " And third I will no longer be your house slave. From now on I expect to be treated with respect around here, nod if you understand." Seeing Vernon nod with a hate filled look made him smirk. " Good." Harry turned and walked into his cupboard moving his meager to his new room and throwing Dudley's things out into the hall before finally releasing the restrains on his guardians and laying down on his new bed while thinking. '_Life is good.'_

AN: I know I know "magical rituals in a graveyard how cliched" but I couldn't think of a place that would have much of any spiritual power. And those bleach fans who noticed yes I did make up a couple of those hado and bakudo spells I just noticed that we don't actually know many of the spells so I'm going to use that lack of information to improvise some (hopefully) interesting new attacks for Harry and I'll try not to overpower any of them. Since no one answered the full question at the end of the last chapter I'll just have to use a new character to replace Ron in the golden trio. I'm not planning to severely bash him of course (maybe a mild bludgeoning from time to time) but given his actions in the books I cant in good conscience allow Harry to befriend. Hopefully the next chapter will have Harry heading off to Hogwarts and give me the opportunity to show off Harry's lighter qualities.


	3. Torture and a letter

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**'spell'**

"_**Spirit/creature talking"**_

AN: Well here I am again still making an attempt at writing. I asked a friend of mine whose British talk is better than mine to beta this for me so when I here back from her this story will taste 50% more British. What does British taste like anyway, I'd imagine fish and chips but that's the only British food I'm really familiar with. Ok enough with my ramblings, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Bleach they are the property on J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo respectively. I almost got them in a poker game once but Kubo-san beat me with a straight flush. Damn my luck.

With his relatives successfully cowed Harry devoted all his free time to his art. Reading and training constantly seeking out new ways to use the books spells and expand his creativity with them. Steadily advancing through the spells learning stronger and more devastating techniques, he began to realize that he would need practice and improve his control when he first tried the spell **' Way of Destruction Number Thirty-One: Red Fire Cannon' **and the spell promptly exploded in his face. His training in the healing techniques really improved when he met his new friend a small black cat with deep golden eyes. She was a smart little cat with a strangely high amount of spiritual energy compared to regular cats. He had taken to calling her kitty not being able to find a name she liked.

At the books recommendation he had begun physical training to increase his ability to use some of the more demanding techniques. At first it was mostly just exercise and lifting anything heavy that was nearby but soon he began looking up fighting styles from the local libraries books and sloppily teaching himself from the diagrams in the books. It was while he was in the park practicing that he met his fighting instructor. He had setup a set of homemade training bags in an out of the way place in the park and used them for practicing his untrained fighting technique. He was practicing his kicks on an admittedly poorly made heavy bag when a sudden voice startled him out of his count.

"Wow!" the feminine voice exclaimed causing him to jump back in surprise. "you suck." Harry turned to person mocking him and saw a young woman in her late twenties at the most, her skin was dark and she had strange dark purple hair but the thing that drew his eye the most was her deep golden eyes. _'They look just like Kitty's' _he thought while out loud defending his pitiful attempt at martial arts.

"I'd like to see you do better. All I have to learn form is a bunch of books." He nearly whined out while crossing his arms and glaring at the woman. The woman didn't even seem to be paying him any mind walking around his little clearing observing the homemade equipment with a light playful look in her eye. Turning away from a punching bag made from a sack of dirt hung from a low branch back to Harry she gives him a mischievous grin.

"Well maybe I could teach you a little something hum. I've been wondering who put this place together." She offered leaning over so that she was eye level with the strange boy.

"What could you possibly teach me?" He huffed still mad about being mocked by her earlier. In response the dark woman walked past him towards the heavy bag he had been kicking. Drawing her leg back she struck the bag with a powerful blow knocking it back and breaking the branch it had been suspended from causing Harry to go wide eyed at the power this purple haired woman could put behind a single kick.

"That." She says happily seeing the shocked look on the dark haired boys face. "Well am I good enough to teach you now?" she asks in her eternally playful tone. Nodding quickly Harry replies quickly.

"Yes, yes please teach me." he nearly begs her.

"I don't know." She slowly draws out. "I don't appreciate you scoffing at my offer earlier maybe if you beg me I'll change my mind." She says with a playful smirk adorning her face. Getting on his knees he lowers his eyes to the ground and begs.

"Oh please teach me how to fight miss I'll do whatever you say no questions asked." smiling to herself the golden eyed lady nods.

"OK sure since you asked so nicely." she says through a grin before leaning over and picking Harry up by the back of his shirt. "I like you kid so I'll give you a few pointers. My names Shihouin Yoruichi and you are?" She asks.

"Harry Potter." He says excited to learn something new from this woman.

"Well Harry I'll teach you what I know about the fighting style Hakuda. Meet me back here tomorrow first thing tomorrow for your first tortu- I mean training session." She says while catching herself from slipping. Harry pales slightly hearing this.

_'I have a bad feeling about this'_ He thought nervously while hurrying off home to rest and prepare.

True to her word Yoruichi's training was torture. The first day she brought a set of training weights and told him to slip them on five pounds extra on each limb and ten pounds on his torso. She started him off on simple punches and kicks telling him to get used to the added weight. After a week she had him running laps in the park and practicing beginner kata upping the weight every few weeks. Slowly Harry found himself improving not just in strength and speed but also technique his strikes becoming quicker and more precise, the moves ingraining themselves in his muscle memory. After about six months Yoruichi took his training down to twice a week with the promise to practice on his own time.

By the time his eleventh birthday rolled around Harry could safely say he was proficient in binding and healing and was happily advanced in destruction and Hakuda. It was on this day that his young life would grow even more interesting. A few weeks before his eleventh birthday the green eyed wonder picked up the mail going through it he found to his surprise a letter for him the envelope a faded yellowish color addressed not just to he house but to the specific room he was staying in as well. Giving his uncle the mail he walked up to his room ignoring the nervous glances his uncle was shooting between him and the small pile on envelopes. Sitting on his bed he carefully breaks the wax seal on the back of the envelope before removing the letter from its confines he looked over the letter covered in an elegant flowing script.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: __Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, <em>_First Class, Grand Sorcerer., Chief. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<br>_  
>Taking out the following letter he quickly read over its contents.<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Jotting down a quick reply asking for assistance and stuffing the letter in an envelope he addressed to the school he turns to send the letter when he stops and thinks. _'How the bloody hell am I supposed to send them an owl when I don't have one?' _He asks himself when a tapping noise draws his attention to the window. Sitting there tapping on the window is a tawny owl tapping on the glass waiting to be let in. Harry chuckles to himself when he sees Kitty crouched under the window her tail playfully swishing back and forth a mischievous look in her eyes as she waits to ambush the large bird when her master opens the window. Moving to the window he picks the small cat up causing her to grumble halfheartedly chastising her. "No eating the owls girl I need them." The cat unhappily groans her compliance. Even though he couldn't actually understand her Harry was picking up on her little way of conveying her feelings and desires and the strangely smart cat seemed to at least get the gist of what he said.

The owl swoops in as Harry slides the window up landing on his desk and staring up at the boy as if waiting for something. Walking up to the owl Harry ties the letter around the owls leg and gives it one of Kitty's treats sends it on it's way the nocturnal predator disappearing into the sky. Looking down at the clock he panics. "Oh bugger, I'm gonna be late for training Yoruichi is gonna kill me!" He yells before quickly opening a can of food for Kitty and running out of the house. Taking off down the street as fast as his feet could carry him he mentally repeats his mantra _' Cant die still a virgin, cant die still a virgin, cant die still a virgin...' _Again and again as he hurries to the park before his teacher gets really mad.

AN: Well that's about where my brain shuts down complaining about overuse. Before anyone goes asking, No Kitty is not really Yoruichi in cat form she is just a knezal that I based off of Yoruichi's cat form and this is not the same Yoruichi from Bleach she has the same appearance, personality, and fighting style but she is not now or has she ever been a soul reaper this story is set firmly in the potter-verse and any bleach characters are strictly cameo appearances and do not have more than a fleeting role in Harry's life. If Harry seems to be acting different than usual just remember that everyone has more than just one side to their personality this was intended to be a lighter hearted chapter than the last two so I with a less angry Harry. He still has his mean serious side that will show up again many times in the future but like I said in the summery this is a gray Harry so he still has some good in him and all the time he's spent with Yoruichi has had a positive effect on him. Now this is getting kinda long winded so I'm gonna stop here see you later and remember your reviews give authors the warm fuzzys so please give generously.


	4. A Wizards Wand

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**'spell'**

"_**Spirit/creature talking"**_

AN: This chapter just didn't want to be written I've sat down to wright this thing four or five times already and keep getting distracted. Damn my tinny attention... oooo shiny. Anyway thanks once again for all your support and help every time I see another e-mail telling me I've been added to another list I get all bubbly inside. On with the show.

Disclaimer:good news everyone I now own Harry Potter. And Yaoi fan-girls will stop flooding the internet with poorly written stories.

Picking up the morning post as usual Harry found an envelope like the one he received a few days ago. Making his way into the parlor he sits in one of the flowery armchairs and breaks the seal on the back of the envelope and reading the letter inside.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have received your request for assistance and are dispatching a professor to assist you both in your introduction to the magical world and acquiring your supplies for the school year. Please be sure to show the utmost respect to your professor and mind yourself while in the alley. I understand it can be quite overwhelming the first time you visit so stay with your escort._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_PS. please try and straighten up you hair your escort should be arriving right about now._

Just then there was a knock on the front door.

"Well I'll be damned." Harry muttered as he walked quickly trying in vain to tame his wild hair. Opening the front door he sees an older woman standing on the front porch her red hair showing the beginning touches of gray and the deep wrinkles on her face commonly associated with one who has had to put up with unruly children for far to long. Her older styled green dress and tall pointed hat added to her already witch like appearance.

"Harry Potter?" she asked

"Yes mam." he responded bobbing his head up and down dumbly nervous that heed be turned into a toad or something if he some how upset this woman.

"Come along then we've much to do and little time to do it in. I still have to retrieve another student before we can move on to the alley." She stated rather authoritatively while turning around and walking away not bothering to see if he was fallowing. Jumping into motion Harry hurried to catch up to the quintessential witch leading the way just noticing kitty trailing behind him out of the corner of his eye. After walking a few yards she turned around and gripped carefully onto Harry's shoulder startling the boy. Kitty quickly jumped onto his foot and sat down just as everything seemed to be sucked away and the boy got the feeling of being squeezed through a straw. As quickly as it happened the sensation was gone leaving Harry on all fours trying his best to keep his breakfast down kitty not fairing much better. "Don't worry it happens to everyone the first time they apparate. It'll pass in a moment." The professor said waiting for the boy to get his bearings. Looking around he noticed he didn't recognize any of the surrounding buildings. "Are you ready to continue on Mr. Potter?" She asks in a rather unconcerned manner. Not trusting his voice yet Harry just nods and stands up. turning from him the professor continues down the side walk just as briskly as before Harry rushing to keep up. Stopping in front of a slightly larger than average house Harry's guide takes out a sheet of parchment and seems to confirm whats written on the paper before moving to the front door. Rapping mildly on the door three times with her knuckles the professor takes a small step back places her hands behind her back and waits. Not even a full moment later a tall man in casual slacks and a comfortable button up plaid shirt opens the door.

"Yes?" He asks "how can I help you?" The professor nods politely and gestures to herself.

"My name is professor McGonagall and I am here to escort your daughter Samantha to pick up her school supplies." The man furrowed his brow at McGonagall drew himself up to his full height and and asked in a slightly deeper voice.

"And how do I know you are who you say you are?" He tried being intimidating but the effect was quickly lost when a young blond girl with gray eyes steeped out from behind him and stomped hard on his toes.

"Stop trying to be scary dad you know it never works." She huffs out crossing her arms over her light blue blouse. Turning to them Harry notices a few streaks of red in the girls hair. She holds her hand out to Harry. "Hi I'm Samantha Jenkins but my friends call me Sam who are you." Harry stares at her hand for a minute before shaking it and introducing himself.

"I'm Harry Potter it's nice to meet you." He responds politely.

"And who's this Sam asks loudly scooping up the cat from around Harry's and cradling her in her petting the cat gently.

"This is Kitty." He answers. The red streaked blond gives him weird look before smirking.

"Kitty really? Is that the best you could come up with?" she quips sarcastically.

"She didn't like any of the names I came up with." Harry defends bristling at the supposed insult.

"Calm down specks" Sam giggles out "I was kidding I think its a cute name. And cute kitties deserve cute names don't they?" She asks holding the cat up and looking her in the eyes. Kitty gives a short meow in agreement before worming her way to the ground and around Harry's legs again.

"Well if these introductions are finished its time we get going." McGonagall says putting her hand on both their shoulders.

"Not again." Harry says just as that unpleasant sucked through a straw sensation overtook him again. Dropping out of the apparation onto his knees again.

"Got Dangit woman!" he herd Sam declare loudly a drawling accent slipping its way into her speak. "Give a little warning next time you wanna squish me through a cramped straw so I can brace myself ta kick yer ass on the other side!" her accent getting deeper with each word.

"Ms. Jenkins I would really appreciate you not take that tone with me!" The red haired teacher stated forcefully. Looking the irate young girl in the eye with a look of fierce indignation.

"Ahm sorry mam." Sam returns looking down as she slowly gets her accent back under control. " I just wasn't expecting that and I freaked out." she apologizes not meeting the older witches eyes. Looking around Harry notices that their in a dark room with old rundown wooden furniture. Through the door across the room he could see that the rest of the building wasn't much different.

"I should warn you now Mr. Potter." McGonagall said turning to the boy just as he was regaining his bearing from the apparation sickness. Seeing the two soon to be students standing up she continued. "You are very well known in our world. I'd even be willing to hazard a guess that your famous now." seeing the confused expression on the boy who was about to retort she continued. "There is a popular story in the wizarding world that you defeated a very evil wizard named..." she stopped and took a deep calming breath before shakily continuing "...Voldemort." she cringed slightly saying the name. " Supposedly when he attacked your family home he killed your parents before turning on you. Something unusual happened that night whatever he tried backfired and destroyed him instead of you. Since then you've been heralded as a hero since then." she concluded.

"Wow your famous." Sam said getting a playful look on her face. " Did I tell you how handsome you were." She said with a half joking grin expecting Harry to laugh or argue back but he hadn't taken full notice of her statement still hung up on what the professor had told him.

"What are you talking about? My parents were killed in a car crash. The Dursleys told me so several times." He asked confused not understanding what he'd just herd.

"James and Lilly killed in a car crash?" McGonagall asked taken aback. "That's just absurd James never even stepped foot in a muggle vehicle. Always said he didn't want to ride in a machine that relied on setting gasoline on fire to move. No they died like heroes fighting off an evil man the were great people worth of respect Mr. Potter." She stated like she was defending an old friend. "But enough of this depressing talk we need to stop off at Gringotts before we can begin shopping." She said her and Sam's eyes lighting up at the mention of shopping before she turned around and walked out of the room forcing the students to follow behind her to keep up. Immediately after exiting the room Harry was swamped by people trying to shake his hand introducing themselves loudly trying to garner his attention over the rest of the tavern pressing in closer and closer to the slowly panicking boy before the old bar tender banged a tenderizing ballet onto the loudly enough to get every ones attention.

"Would you daft fools leave the poor boy alone already!" He yelled out between toothless gums. "The poor lad looks like hes about to have a heart attack. Now give him some breathing room before I have all of you thrown out." Stepping back form their green eyed hero the people parted to let him pass and he hurried over beside McGonagall and Sam while nodding his appreciation to the old bar tender reading his name off his apron was Tom. Following his guide out the back door into a small enclosure.

"What the bloody hell was that all about." He asked stilled flustered over the sudden crowd that had just threatened to engulf him.

"I did warn you that you were famous among magical people." she said with a concerned glance to the shocked boy.

"Which I still say makes you more attractive than before." Sam quips out trying to lighten the mood. Professor McGonagall turns to the wall drawing out her wand and tapping on three bricks in a specific pattern. After she takes her wand off of the final brick the stone barrier slowly melts away leaving a high archway leading into a bustling market with shop and booths alive with business. Criers calling out advertisements and trying to coax more people into the shops, booth owners peddling their wares to anyone who walked past, and shoppers moving excitedly up and down the street. The energy of the place threatened to sweep the children away in a frenzy of strange sights and sounds. McGonagall took the soon to be students by the hand and led them down the street holding them firmly preventing them from getting away and getting lost in the market. They soon came to the end of the alley before the massive golden doors of Gringotts. The shear size of the doors easily towered over trio the intricate designs ingrained in the doors captivating the children. In the center of the doors on the ground is a second set of much more practical sized doors open to allow the public in. A pair of short ugly little creatures with long clawed fingers and large beak like noses stood guard on either side of the doors, their beady little eyes staring out from beneath their armored helmets while their pointy fingers were wrapped around a wicked looking spears almost itching for an excuse to impale the visitors.

The trio quickly pass through the daily used doors and into the main hall of the wizarding bank. The main chamber was truly massive to the children, stupidly high ceilings being held up with gold plated pillars, walls inlaid with gold carvings and mosaics featuring ancient battles, and massive golden statues carved with painstaking detail. Harry was beginning to notice a pattern in goblin art. McGonagall herded the children into the shortest line and waited with them for several minutes not nearly as enraptured as the children with the sights going on around them. After a few moments they approached the teller window and the ugly little goblin on the other side gave an obviously practiced company greeting.

"Hello welcome to Gringotts the finest bank in all the land. My name is Backbiter. How may I assist you this fine day." he droned out through gritted teeth almost as if being polite were painful for him. Stepping up closer to the counter McGonagall responded to the tellers greeting in kind.

"Hello I need a conversion of pounds to wizard money and mister Potter would like to visit his vault and make a withdrawal." She answered primly turning to Sam who stepped up to the window and placed a large roll of Pounds on the counter. Snatching up the muggle money the little creature began swiftly and greedily counting out the money before placing the pounds in a trey beneath the desk and taking out a leather pouch he begins counting out coins and placing them in a smaller money purse before handing it to the young girl stating.

"Your total has come to twenty-nine Galleons, fifty-four Sickles, and eighteen Knuts after a small fee (of approximately five Galleons) was removed to compensate Gringotts for the money purse." the goblin stated with selfish mirth in his black little eyes. Oh what glee he felt being able to cheat a little girl out of her parents hard earned money. "Now does Mr. Potter have his key?" The diminutive creature asked turning to Harry with a contemptuous glare that reminded him far to much of the looks he got from the Dursleys. Quickly deciding that these goblins were about as trustworthy as a den of thieves and liars Harry responded with a harsh violent glare of his own catching the goblin off guard for a second.

"Of course it's right here." The professor responded pulling out the key from her purse at her belt with a kind of speed that spoke of a highly organized personality. Taking the tiny golden key the goblin inspected it for a moment before tapping a rune on the right side of the counter and speaking into it.

"Sawtooth get in here the Potter boy wants to see his vault." a few seconds later a response came from seemingly nowhere.

"_Right away sir. I'll be there in a second."_ The voice said. Seconds later another ugly little beast waddled up to the trio and introduced himself. "Hello there my name is Sawtooth. I'll be guiding you to your vault today. Please follow me." He said in that same forced manner that Backbiter had used. McGonagall handed Harry the key she had retrieved from the teller and the trio followed the goblin down a long hallway that opened up to a series of trolley. Stepping into the first one they found the professor warned the students to hang on tightly as the goblin pushed forward on a lever at the front of the cart. The trolly took of like a bolt speeding down the track and jackknifing around sharp corners leaving Harry screaming in terror the whole way down. Sam on the other hand was laughing like a hyperactive gerbil on speed demanding that the goblin make it go faster and asking if there were any loop-de-loops anywhere. Soon the cart came to a stop and they all stepped out. "Here we are vault six hundred and eighty-seven. Key please Mr. Potter." Sawtooth requested of him and Harry handed the goblin the key. Walking up to the seemingly stone wall before them the goblin ran a finger down the stones which then slid away to reveal a small key hole. Inserting the key and turning it the rest of the wall slid away to reveal massive piles of gold, silver, and bronze.

"You just keep getting hotter as the day goes on don't you Specks?" Sam jokes leaning over to speak to Harry without taking her eyes off the pile of precious metal coins. McGonagall hands harry a small money pouch and tells him to fill it up they wouldn't be returning. Taking the bag in hand harry moves to the piles of gold coins and begins filling up his bag. He soon notices Kitty playing with a gold coin off to the side of the vault and Harry nearly slaps himself for forgetting she'd been following them the whole time. Seeing his bag is full he gives a sharp whistle to the still playing kitten who immediately turns and darts to him before leaving the vault the wall sliding into place again behind them.

"Will that be all for today?" Sawtooth question the adult of the little group.

"No I need to make a withdrawal from another vault number seven hundred and thirteen. I have the key right here." McGonagall responded taking out another key and showing it the the goblin. Nodding the goblin turns and boards the trolly with the others close behind. Pulling the lever towards them the cart dashes off back the way they came at what Harry would have sworn was an even faster speed than they had used on the way here. Stopping a few moments later in front of another wall the goblin steps out while there professor tells her charges to wait there. Going through the same procedure as before the children watch as the wall slides away expecting to see another large pile of gold coins only to be sadly disappointed when the only thing in the vault was a grubby little package no larger that a fist sitting in the center of the vault. Walking up to the small package McGonagall scoops it up and places it in her purse before turning and returning to her students in a matter of seconds. Taking off once again they reached the main hall in a matter of seconds and moved on to the alley to begin shopping.

"Professor what was that you picked up before we left?" Harry asked curious as to the tiny items importance.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but the contents of the package are the private responsibility of the headmaster and I am not at liberty to identify the object." She responded succeeding only in increasing the children's curiosity over the item. "Now first things first you can't call yourselves a proper witch and wizard without a wand so were off to Olivander's. Come along now we've little enough daylight to spend our time dillydallying." The teacher said before herding the students towards one of the older looking shops stepping through the door they herd the tinkling of a bell signaling the arrival of customers. The students move to the center of the shop while their escort steps up to the front desk and rings the bell.

"How can I help you." the children here from behind causing them to jump and turn to look at the short man behind them. He is a short man with thinning gray hair and bright silver eyes. He begins looking over the two in front of him before stopping on Harry. "Ah mister Potter I'd been wondering when I'd be seeing you in here. Why it seems like only yesterday I was selling your parents their wands. Your fathers wand was Mahogany eleven inches very pliable a fine wand for transfiguration. And your mother's wand willow ten and a quarter inches quite swishy perfect for charms work. You have her eyes you know. So whose it gonna be first?" he finished looking between the two in front of him. Sam stepped forward saying.

"Ladies first of course."

"Of course of course. Right this way miss." Olivander said leading her to a small platform before snapping his fingers and a tape measure sprang to life from across the room and zoomed over to Sam before thoroughly measuring her going everything possible measurement. Shoulder to hand, shoulder to elbow elbow to hand, hand to floor, and many more the tiny man in the meantime was in the back of the shop. Returning with an arm full of boxes he told the measure. "That's quite enough of that now." the measure stopped in the middle of measuring the distance for her nostrils to her navel and fell lifeless to the floor. "Here try this. Fir and unicorn hair nine and one eighths inches. Go on give it a wave." he said handing Sam the wand. She took it in her right hand and waved it around her head. Nothing happened. Taking that wand from her hands he handed her another. "Here rosewood and phoenix feather ten inches exactly." He said handing her the next one before quickly snatching it away muttering to himself. He went through this three more times before handing her a beautiful wand with a red and orange coloration." Lets try something a little different Alder and Chinese Fireball heart string ten and eight sixteenths inches a very specific type of wand." As soon as Sam gripped the wand a small flame appeared dancing just above the tip of the wand leaving Olivander clapping excitedly in front of her. "I've done it again a perfect match. That'll seven Galleons." He said just as the flame on the end of the wand snuffed out. Counting the coins out Sam handed Olivander the money before pocketing the wand when she quickly looked back at the man.

"Excuse me do you have anything I can put his in so it'll be safe. It'd be a damn shame if it got broke in my pocket." she asked the silver eyed man whose eyes lit up with glee.

"Of course I do just one moment." He responded hurrying off into the back before returning with a pair of long narrow leather pouches with a pair of leather straps attached to them. "Here you are one wand holster just strap it to the underside of your off-hand arm and slide your wand into it." he instructed.

"Thank you how much do I owe you." Sam asked reaching for her purse again only for Olivander to hold up his hands.

"No charge at all. Its refreshing to see a young person thinking about the safety of their wands. Most just leave here excited at the idea of shooting out lightning bolts or what have you with out a care in the world for the wand itself. And here's one for you to Mr. Potter if you'll just step up here we'll get you your wand as well." Harry stepped onto the same platform Sam had moments before and the tape measure sprang to life again zipping around him measuring him in the same ways as it had it's last customer. Coming from the back with another large pile of boxes Olivander snapped his fingers and the measure which had wrapped itself around Harry's head fell back to the floor. "We'll start out simply maple and unicorn hair ten and a half inches." The old man says handing the wand to Harry. The BWL waved the wand forward blowing several sheets of parchment from a nearby table. "Hmm guess not. Here try this one pine and dragon heart-string eight and one eighths inches." This wand caused a chair to go flying across the room. "A finicky customer I see well we'll just see about this one." Olivander handed Harry wand after wand each one not quite fitting right before pulling out a box from the shelves having already exhausted the ones he had brought with him "I wonder. Here you go give this one a try Holly and Phoenix feather eleven and three quarter inches." taking the wand Harry felt a wave of nostalgia. Like running into a half forgotten friend on the street only to realize you had the wrong person. Shaking his head he handed the wand back to the master craftsman. "So close but still not quite eh. Looks like I finally get to pull out the big guns then as muggles like to say. Wait here." he said gleefully running into the back of the store again before appearing moments later with a very dusty old box. Taking out the wand and handing it to Harry he said with pride. "This is one of the most unique wands I've made Elder wood and Augurey feather twelve and nine tenths inches. Give it a try." Taking the wand Harry feels a sudden rush of excitement the feeling of power and belonging like he'd never experienced before. Clapping so rapidly the others were worried his hands would fall off Olivander went to the desk and handed Harry his holster. "I was worried that wand would never be used Mr. Potter pleas take good care of it. Seven Galleons please and you can be on your way."

Paying the master Craftsman and putting his wand up Harry and the others walked out of the store his mind a buzz with joy over receiving his wand. He was a real wizard now.

AN: And scene. I was gonna include the full shopping trip in this chapter but its already noticeably longer than my others so I'm cutting it off her. I know some of you right now are thinking "Oh no. not another harry gets a super powerful semi-elder wand story." I assure you this has nothing to do with the famous death stick the materials used in Harry's wand were chosen because of their symbolic connection to death and spirituality. No before I go I have an offer for you all I promise to grant one wish that is within my power as the author of this story to the first person who can correctly guess what I have planed for the piece of Voldemort's soul trapped in Harry. Just a few rules. No Yaoi. And no killing major characters I need them. Till next time see ya.


	5. Expensive Presents or Poking the Weasle

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

"**Spell"**

"_**Creature or spirit"**_

AN: welcome to the next installment of everyone's favorite story Mortuus Magica. I have a few things to say before we begin so bear with me. First of all the wish is still up for grabs and it warms my heart to see all of you thinking of such unique ways for me to use Lord Runs-From-Death-Like-a-Little-Girl's soul. Very out of the box but so far you've been thinking out of the wrong side of the box. Also if you submit a guess please allow PM because its really difficult for me to grant a wish without being able to ask for more details. Second a big thanks and congratulations to Arkane291 for finally taking up the first challenge I have already made plans for your OC's introduction in a chapter or two. Finally a BIG thanks to the rest of you reviewers including but not limited to one helpfully picky reviewer named__goku90504 for picking out those typos in chapter 2 its little tweaks like that that help raise the story quality beyond spell check levels. OK I've ranted enough on to the part you've all been waiting for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Bleach unfortunately those photos I "found" of Rowling making out with David Bowie were fake so no blackmail there.

Snapping out of his daze Harry realizes that he'd missed half of what his escort had already told them.

"... and then well be finishing up with a treat at the ice cream parlor for a little treat if you two behave yourselves alright." Professor McGonagall finished somehow managing to make even ice cream sound tedious. Nodding stupidly Harry was about to ask if she could repeat herself when Sam spoke up.

"Well lets get goin then. Ah wanna get started learnin this magic stuff ASAP." She exclaimed happily her strange accent shining through in her excitement once again prompting Harry to ask her.

"Hey Sam I've been meaning to ask what kind of accent is that anyway." He looked over to his fellow student with a curious look to his eyes.

"That's an easy one Specks Ahm form America. Ma daddy moved us here last year cause he said England's history helped him write better. Said it makes for good fantasy stories and what not." She with a proud grin. Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

"So your a yank then?" He asked.

"Hail no I ain't no yankee. Ahm from South Carolina you don't get any less yankee than that." she responded in a deeper drawl than before leaving Harry even more confused than before but he just shrugged and kept walking. Their first stop was a trunk shop because as the professor said.

"Best start here so you have someplace to put everything after you buy it." Nodding at the logic of that statement the children start looking around the shop for trunks that catch their eye when a salesman saunters up to them asking.

"Well hello there. Preparing for Hogwarts are you might I recommend this model specially equipped with Four separate magically expanded spaces each with multiple compartments of their own accessible depending on which lock you choose to open it with. It also comes standard with featherlight and self shrinking/resizing charms. Along with all that it comes with optional security charms guaranteed to last your full seven years, special library drawer which can store nine full size bookcases worth of books which can be retrieved with a simple command, garment warmer, ink dispenser, food preservation charms, beverage purifier, and a maximum of four hidden compartments revealed only in the personalized owners manual." He finished with a grand gesture meant draw the eye back to the trunk. "And all for the low low price of Thirty-two Galleons and Two Sickles fully equipped."

Somewhat upset over the price Sam started asking, "What if I only want the optional library, security, and three hidden compartments?" She questioned trying to get a cheaper price. The shop keeper grinned. And pulled out sheet of parchment from the top of the show model and started erasing check marks and watching as the price updated itself.

"Nineteen Galleons seven sickles." the clerk replied. Sam looked down in frustration. The price still being the majority of her budget.

"I'll take two with the security charms, library, and hidden compartments." seeing the look of disappointment on this nice girls face slowly shift into one of shocked surprise.

"Very well then that will be forty-two galleons even sir." The clerk said his eyes nearly turning into Galleon signs at the thought of the commission he'd get off this sale. Accepting the absurd amount of money with barely restrained glee he nearly ran to the back of the store to get the pairs trunks claiming he'd be back in a matter of moments. Harry turned back to Sam with a big grin only to be hit in the arm.

"Ow! Sam! What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked surprised.

"Who told you to blow so much money on me anyway there's no way I'll be able to pay you back for it." She retorted.

"I don't expect you to pay me back just consider it your birthday and Christmas gifts rolled into one." he responded rubbing his sore arm.

"A gift? You just met me and your already buying me expensive things honestly Specs I just don't get you." she said in disbelief. "But damn rich, famous, and no hesitation to buy a girl an expensive gift. Just gotta teach you to cook and you'll be the perfect boyfriend." She half joked off-handidly.

"I can cook." he deadpans not noticing the joke. Sam slaps her forehead exasperated.

"Next he's gonna tell me he's built like some kinda kung-fu master." Sam whispers to herself with a snort. "Yeah and then it'll start raining Galleons" Sam rolled her eyes and turned to wait for the salesman to return. With their trunks in hand the students made their way over to Madam Malkin's across the street. Opening the door to the little shop a little witch came scurrying up to them.

"Hogwarts." she more said than asked. At their nods she pointed them to the fitting rooms and said she'd be with them in a moment before heading to the back for more robes. Walking towards the room Harry began pulling off his shirt exposing is Martial artist build to Sam who had stopped mid step with a dumb stricken look on her face.

"Well I'll be damned" she mumbled stupidly turning to the window half expecting to see gold coins falling from the sky. Meanwhile somewhere over magical Bolivia a dragon carried shipment of Gringotts gold hit a large updraft shaking the crate open causing a large amount of Galleons to basically rain over the slowly dying magical community of Santa Teresa. Back at Madam Malkin's Harry stood on his stool being fitted for his school robes the well kept blond boy next to him deigned to take notice of him.

"Hogwarts to eh. I'm looking forward to it myself. Any idea what house your gonna be in. Father says I'm a shoe in for Slytherin. That's where all the really good wizards are sorted. I'm really looking forward to Potions to my godfather Professor Snape is teaching that class it's gonna be an easy O for me." The boy said not giving Harry a chance to respond and most likely just wanting to hear himself talk than anything. Smiling at the topic anyway Harry replied.

"I'm looking forward to learning more about Kido actually. I'm up to the mid sixties in destruction and binding but my healing techniques need some work hopefully the professor will have something I can practice on." He said with a big grin finally getting to talk about his own unique type of magic completely forgetting that his book had told him Kido wasn't a well known magical branch. "Not to mention there's three whole sections of my book I can't even open yet, and I still haven't figured out how to form my Zanpakuto maybe.." The blond boy who slightly reminded Harry of some kind of ferret or weasel interrupted him mid sentence.

"What are you blathering on about you simpleton there's no such thing as Kaido or what ever you call it what kind of idiot makes up fake magical classes anyway." The blond weasel waved his hand dismissively deeming Harry no longer worthy of his notice. Getting angry at the boy for dismissing him so easily and calling Kido fake Harry discretely pointed a finger at the boy and muttered under his breath.

"**Way of Destruction Number One: Shove" **just as the seamstress was beginning to push a marking pin into the other boys upper pants leg causing him to stumble into the floor and the pins in his outfit to start jabbing into him. Laughing to himself Harry stood still while his seamstress finished hemming his robe before removing it and throwing his shirt back on. Heading out into the main shop he finds the professor and Sam waiting for him.

"What was all that racket in there Mr. Potter?" McGonagall inquired with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Just a very clumsy weasel Professor." Harry replied with a fake innocent smile. Turning away from the boy McGonagall led them to the register to pay for their robes and left taking them to the book store Flourish and Blotts to fill there required book list and picking up a few books for private reading and study. Harry and Sam picking up extra books on all their subjects and Harry picked up several books about himself wondering what the wizarding world believed him to be. Although if the titles were correct he was afraid he'd be disappointing them quite a bit. The BWL in Dinner with Dragons, The BWL in The Dark Cult, not to mention The BWL in Adventures in Atlantis just to name a few. Apparently they believed he was some kind of godly powerful uber saint without a mean bone in his body. Moving on the the Apothecary they picked up all of their remaining supplies and a few extra sets of ingredients on their professors insistence something about petulant simpering snakes who were to busy bullying students to teach or something like that. Heading out from there McGonagall stopped at the local ice cream parlor and bought them each a small Sunday like she promised she would.

"You know Specs. Even though the Professor is paying for the ice cream I'm gonna count this as our first date." Sam said a smirk playing across her lips as she watched a sputtering Harry choke on his ice cream before he got a hold of himself and decided two could play this game.

"And just how far were you planning to go with me on our little date then?" He asked inwardly laughing at Sam's blush before she slapped his arm responding with.

"Not nearly as far as you'd wish perv." She growled out crossing her arms over her just beginning to develop chest.

Back at Sam's home they bid farewell to the Brash little red streaked blond with promises of meeting on the train. Turning to Harry just before opening her door Sam smirks before giving him a peck on the cheek and closing the door in front of him while laughing to herself over getting the last hit in their little game if the blush on Harry's cheeks was anything to go on.

"Well Mr. Potter are you just gonna stand there blushing like a ninny or are you coming with me?" The professors asked smiling lightly at the boy's distress. Feeling the by then familiar squeezing sensation Harry found himself standing back where he first left from. Turning to the teacher and thanking her he began walking home already thinking of what to read first and wondering if using his wand to cast Kido would have any effect.

AN: And cut great job guys that's another days work done. Some of you have been asking about it so information on Harry's Zanpakuto is on my profile. A lifetime supply of E-Cookies if you can guess what any of the locked portions of Harry's book are and the first person to figure out all three gets to have me answer one and only one question about the story. I know I'm offering to many prizes but what can I say I like giving people chances to win things. And remember the wish is still up for grabs so put your crazy hats on and think outside the other sides of the box. Till next time. Taddy-bye


	6. a Long Train Ride

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

"**Spell"**

"_**Spirit/Creature"**_

AN: Ladies and other assorted people whose genders make then far less important to me, welcome to another episode Mortuus Magica. I'd like to start off thinking Mr. agnar for granting me my very first flame a very important milestone in every authors life as I've been told XD. And also thanks to all you wonderful people out in cyber land for your wonderful reviews. I'd like to take a moment to ask everyone with a ficwad account to find my story there and giving it the rating you think it deserves. Thanks in advance. On with the show.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter And Bleach belong to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo. I am saying this of my own freewill and am in no way being forced at gunpoint to say this.

For the last month or so leading up to September first Harry had put aside his Book to read up on his school textbooks and prepare for his first day of school. At least when he wasn't training with Yoruichi who despite Harry's insistence would not give him a break from practice to prepare for school even going so far as to write up a full training regimen for him while was at school. And Harry would stick to that regimen religiously on threat of a slow painful death involving shoe horns, a cardboard box, and fuzzy slippers. He was afraid to ask what she was planning. He'd already made it through the potions, charms, transfiguration, and herbology books and was well into the rest. Hearing the car come to a stop Harry put away his book on magical theory and stepped out of the car.

"Now remember Boy We'll be here to pick you up at the end of term and we'll only be waiting five minutes if your not in this car before then we will leave you to make your own way back understood?" His uncle called from the front seat. Harry's display's of power still not putting enough fear into him to receive proper respect. Still it had curbed the violence significantly and that's what mattered. Nodding to the living meat sack Harry turned away and started walking into the station. Looking down and reading his ticket he began wondering just what was wrong with wizard's heads. _'Platform nine and three quarters? What kind of moronic train station has a part of a platform anyway?"_ Sighing to himself Harry is about to continue on when a sudden yell catches him off guard.

"SPECKS!" Harry hears turning around to be blindsided with a hug by Sam of all people. Letting the green eyed boy go Sam stepped back. "Fancy seeing you here specks I didn't think I'd see yah till we were already in school." She said with her signature playful smile stuck in place.

"Hey Sam it's good to see you again." Harry said a real smile working its way onto his features. "I don't suppose you've been able to find the platform have you?" He asked hoping to get to the train before all the good seats get taken.

"Not yet me and daddy were looking for a while but he had to leave gave me these." She said holding out a rather fancy looking watch and a Stiletto switchblade knife. "Told me if someone tried mugging me to give them the watch and if they kept up to give'em a good jab with the knife." The blond with a thoughtful look. "Don't suppose you've got any clues as to where we could find it do you? Kinda silly ain't it they give us a ticket an expect us to find it ourselves, and I'll ya now it ain't between platforms nine and ten." Harry was about to respond when he herd a woman behind him saying something about muggles. Turning to see a large woman with red hair leading a small troupe of equally red haired kids behind her. Harry grabs Sam's hand making her blush and giggle out. "My Mr. Potter your awfully forward today. Whatever has gotten into you." She said in a fake southern belle routine. Unfortunately before she could continue Harry had drug her off after the mini red army following them up till they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Excuse me? Miss my friend and I were wondering..." Harry began the woman turning giving them a motherly look.

"How to get onto the platform?" She finished for him and watching the two children nod, the woman gave a big smile. "Oh don't worry dears its very simple just walk towards the barrier between the two platforms and don't stop. Best to do it at a bit of a run if your nervous. You know its Ron's first time at Hogwarts to." She said gesturing to her youngest son. "Percy be a dear and show them how it's done would you?" she asked her oldest who nodded primly and began walking quickly towards the wall only to disappear into it a second later followed closely by a pair of twins who had taken much pleasure in confusing their mother before leaving. After the twins were through Harry and Sam began moving towards the wall them selves nearly sprinting to keep form losing their nerve. Drawing closer the wall continued to look solid as ever. Finally reaching the wall they were surprised when they passed through the solid stone as if it weren't even there. Stopping and looking back harry could see only a wall behind them with the boy they had been introduced to running through it with Kitty perched on his trunk. Jumping down to favorite spot around her masters feet Kitty began nuzzling his leg telling Harry she didn't want to walk. Scooping up the lazy little cat Harry and Sam made their way onto the train.

Finding an unoccupied compartment at the back of the train the duo removed their trunks form their pockets and placed them under their seats before resizing them and sitting down to chat. A few minutes later just as the train began to pull off the red head Ron cam into the compartment. "Sorry to bother you. Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked which Harry doubted but he nodded anyway. The boy sat down across from Harry and Sam and holding out his hand to them. "Names Ron Weasly nice to meet you." He said. Sam took his hand shaking it responding.

"Samantha Jenkins but you can call me Sam everyone does." She said with a smile. Harry took his hand next and introduced himself.

"Harry Potter nice to meet you." He said making Ron go wide eyed.

"You mean your THE Harry Potter." He asked star struck.

"Well I should certainly hope so." Harry joked. "I'd hate to have gone my whole life thinking I'm someone I'm not." He finished Ron staring at him dumbly while Sam chuckled next to him having gotten the joke. "Yes Ron I'm THE Harry Potter." Harry said clearing it up.

"Is it true then?" Ron Began "Do you really have the scar?" He finished leaning closer as if to get a better look only for Harry to ask.

"Which one?" Making Ron take on a look as if Harry had asked the dumbest question ever.

"You know the one on your forehead." Ron replied making a lightning bolt gesture over his forehead.

"Oh yeah that one sure I have it." Harry said brightly pulling back his bangs to show Ron.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed only to be interrupted by Sam who began examining Harry scar rather closely.

"That's a very sexy scar Specks. A few more like that one and I might just wind up jumping your bones in a few years." She said making Ron sputter at how straight forward this girl was being and Harry blush before he smirked and fell into the already established pattern of flirting with Sam.

"Well I have a couple more if you wanna take a look." He offered making his friend blush in turn before she retorted with a naughty smile and a playful look. Leaning closer to Harry she nearly whispered right in his ear.

"Maybe later Handsome. In private. I might even let you see my birth mark." she said sitting back and laughing at the dumbfounded look on Harry's face. Ron looked Harry over and turned to Sam.

"I think you broke him." He said making Sam laugh harder. Pulling themselves together the trio began to talk about anything that came to their minds which consisted mostly of Quidditch.

"OK let me see if I got this right. The Chasers compete for the Quaffel running it up and down the pitch and throwing it through a trio of rings that the keeper protects. The Beaters use bats to knock around the Bludgers and keep them off their Chasers while simultaneously trying to hit the other teams Chasers. And the Seeker flies around looking for this little golden ball called the Golden Snitch. And if he catches this Snitch it ends the game and scores his team one hundred and fifty points? A Quaffel though the goal is only worth ten points and finally the game doesn't end until the Snitch is caught." Harry asked trying to summarize this wizarding sport. Seeing Ron's eager nod Harry asked what seemed like the most obvious question to him. "Then why not get rid of the Seeker position all together?" He asked causing an aghast look to cross Ron's face like he'd just listened to blasphemy.

"But the Seeker is the most important position. How else are you supposed to know when the games finished?" He asked trying to defend the position and enlighten Harry as to the greatness that is Quidditch.

"I'm just saying it sounds like something tacked on to the end of the game to make one player more important than the rest without having to really play most of the time is all. Just get a clock and end it after a couple hours." Harry responded. Ron looked about ready to argue when the compartment door opened and a pudgy little boy poked his head in and introduced himself as Neville Longbottom asked them all.

"You haven't seen a toad around here anywhere have you I can't find Trevor anywhere." He stated worriedly. The others shook their heads while Harry gave Kitty a questioning look. The cat turned to him with a look that seamed to say. 'Me eat a toad yuck that's disgusting.' Before turning around and going to sleep. Neville left to find his toad and the trio went back to their discussion. A few moments later the door opened again and a cheerful little witch poked her head in and asked them.

"Any thing off the trolly dears?" Ron shook his head sadly saying.

"Nothing for me I'm all set." Pulling out a bunch of sandwiches he had smushed into his pocket and giving the sweets and snacks on the cart a sad look. Harry reached into his money pouch and pulled out a handful of coins saying.

"Well take the lot." Ron was happily eating from the pile of sweets in front of them while the other two went at a much slower pace. Finally getting fed up with his manners Sam reached out and slapped Ron's hand away from the junk food in front of him.

"Slow down and eat like a person Ron it's not gonna run away from you." She said getting a sideways look from Ron who said.

"Oh yeah." he picked up an unopened chocolate frog and placed the treat on the table top from which it promptly began jumping around. The little jumping treat caught the of the board cat who began chasing it around the compartment before it managed to jump out of the window. Ron watched the cat with a bit of a jealous amusement. "That's a real neat cat you got there Harry. All Scabbers here does is eat and sleep." He said holding the sleeping rat up by it's tail. "He's so boring you know my brothers taught me a spell to turn him yellow but it hasn't worked yet. Wanna see?" He asked. Seeing his new friends nod the takes his wand and begins to wave it at the rat only to be interrupted as the door opens once again and a bushy haired girl with two buck front teeth pokes her head in and asks them all.

"Have any of you seen a toad around here this boy Neville lost his and..." she trailed off seeing Ron's wand and scooted in next to him asking. "Are you doing magic? Oh I forgot I'm Hermione Granger and this is Alexander Blake." She said motioning to the tall boy who none of them had noticed until that moment. Stepping in and sitting down next to Sam Harry could see the boy looked a little taller than normal. His light blue-gray eyes offset by his spiky black hair. Waving to the others with a fairly carefree smile he said.

"Hi I'm Alex. Nice ta meetcha." He had an accent similar to Sam's but different less of a drawl and more of a slur. Like his words were closer together than they should be. Turning back to Ron Hermione asked him.

"Well." She insisted gesturing to him.

"Oh right sorry." He apologized before he started waving his wand around again saying. "Sunshine daisy's, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He said giving his wand a final flick over the rat causing it to flash for a second and then settle down looking the same as he had before. Hermione huffed and asked Ron.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She said in a slightly superior tone making Ron's ears turn red. Ron was about to argue back when Harry interrupted him with a question of his own.

"Hey guy's you ever wonder why were only learn wand magic at school?" He asked getting an incredulous look from Hermione.

"What are you talking about. Of course were learning wand magic you cant do magic without a wand." She replied condescendingly.

"Yes you can." Harry argued back.

"Prove it." Hermione challenged back with a smirk believing she had won with logic. After all, all her books said magic couldn't be done without a wand and books were never wrong.

"Fine." Harry said holding out his hand to the space between the window and the table and chanting out. **" Fold and cushion, bind to the sky and suspend, catch the fallen and protect them in your embrace. Way of Binding Number Thirty-seven: Suspending star." **He finished a small cloud gray platform shaped like a six point star formed connecting the wall to the table. Picking up Kitty Harry placed her onto the platform which sunk slightly like a hammock. Turning to Hermione to see the dumbstruck look on her face.

"But you cant... How did you... that's not." she stumbled out flustered before turning and rushing back to her compartment to look through all her books to see if she missed something. Alex leaned back slouching in his seat before shrugging his shoulders.

"Looks like I'm Hanging out with you guys now." He said but was interrupted by the door opening once again. The blond boy Harry had met in the robe shop only this time he was being flanked by a pair of apes in school robes. The self important weasel smirked at the people in the compartment before zeroing in on Harry.

"Their saying Harry Potter is in this compartment I take it that's you. May names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said making Harry snort _'he expects me to trust someone whose name is bad faith that's rich.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Hi Draco I'm Sam Jenkins." Sam said about to take Draco's offered hand when he pushed her away from him saying.

"I wasn't talking to you girl." Ron and Harry snarled before Ron stood up and pointed his wand at Draco.

"That wasn't called for Malfoy." He growled out making Draco sneer even deeper.

"Oh please who do you think you are. I don't even need your name. I mean just look at you red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down robe's. Your obviously one of the Weasly's blood traitors the lot of you. And why are you defending this filthy little mudblood tramp anyway. All she good for is.." Draco was about to continue when Sam stood up and promptly drove her fist into Malfoy's gut causing the little cretin to bend over to clutch his stomach in pain only to have the enraged girl grab his head and drive her knee into it breaking his nose. Draco's bodyguards were about to jump on the red streaked blond when Harry leapt forward and delivered a few precise strikes knocking the larger boys arse over tea kettle out the door with their boss. Slamming the door behind them Sam turned around pretending to dust her hands off saying.

"Like mah mamma always said 'If a child ain't got no manners it's just cause they ain't been beat into em yet."* Alex burst out laughing at that before a chime sounded through the train. Seeing the others confused looks Ron clarified for them.

"That means we'll be arriving in an hour. We should probably get changed." he suggested to which the others agreed. The boys had just begun undoing their shirts when Sam spoke up.

"Of course you'll be waiting outside for me to change first right?" She asked/told them. Nodding quickly so as to not incur the wrath of the violent girl the turned to leave when she spoke up again. "You know Specks you can stay and watch if you want." She said waiting a second for him to respond before closing the door in his blushing face laughing the whole time. Ron threw his arm around Harry's shoulders saying.

"That's one crazy bird you got there mate. Fun, but completely mental." And Harry could only nod in agreement.

Stepping off the train completely dressed the quartet looked out over the town the fading light casting a long orange and red glow over the horizon. Without realizing it Sam had slipped her hand into Harry's before they got swept away in the crowd of students. Looking around confused Harry began to panic not knowing where to go when Sam squeezing his hand drew his attention to the figure of an enormous man lumbering over a group of younger students calling out.

"Firs' years or' here. Firs' years this way." he large man was calling out waving. When it looked like he had gathered everyone up he moved on to a set of boats tethered to a dock sitting on a black glass like lake. "No mor'n four ter a boat." The large man called out. Harry, Sam, Ron, and Alex sat in a boat right behind the large man's. Once all the first years had piled into the boats they began gliding across the surface of the water barely even disturbing the surface of the lake. "Ye'll be catchin' yer firs' look o Hogwarts in jus' a second." The Half-Giant called over to the students.

Rounding the corner they all got caught up in the sight of the massive castle lights in all the windows towering over the lake perched on the edge of a cliff moon high in the sky above it stars unobstructed by light pollution. Sam and Harry unconsciously leaned into each other at the sight before them. Moments later the beast of a man called to them.

"Watch yer heads now." Just as they passed under the ivy covered overhang entering into a massive natural cavern beneath the castle. Dismounting the boats as they approached the new dock and were led up a set of worn stone steps carved from the cavern floor. At the top was the woman who had show Harry and Sam around Diagon alley. "Firs' years here professor."

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take it from here. You can make your way to the feast now." McGonagall replied politely nodding her head in thanks. Hagrid for his part lumbered off through the doors behind the professor who was looking over the students nervous faces with that strict look she was so well known for. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be sorted into your respective houses. The houses are Gryfinndor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." she began. "While you are here your house is your home and your housemates your family. You will eat, sleep, learn, and hopefully study with them. Any achievements will garner you house points while any rule breaking will result in points deducted. Feel free to get acquainted for a few moments I will return when the ceremony is ready." The red headed teacher said before turning and leaving through the doors Hagrid had left through.

As the students were milling about a group of ghosts came floating through walls pretending to not notice the students in their own conversation. Harry began looking around at the others reaction. Mostly it was the expected looks of shock and surprise but the strangest look was on Hermione's face. She had taken on a distant hungry look while watching the ghosts. Like a starving man being offered a five star buffet. When the ghosts finally decided to pretend to notice the students most had gotten over their surprise and were happily chatting with the ghosts. Finally McGonagall returned after a few moments later and herded the students into the main hall. Lining them up against the far wall the professor approached the front of the room and a tall man with an extremely long white beard stood up from the head table and began speaking.

"Welcome one and all to another exciting year in Hogwarts I am headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Before we begin our esteemed sorting ceremony I'd like to take the time to remind forgetful students that the restricted section of the library is restricted and the forbidden forest is in fact forbidden. Also Mr. Filch as asked me to remind students that the list of banned items, which has reached record lengths he is proud to say, can be found on the door to his office. And finally the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most slow and painful death. And on that note let the sorting begin." He concluded his speech and McGonagall placed a shabby hat on to a stool. Everyone leaned forward as a rip began to open near the brim before going wide and the hat broke into song.

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your tops hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryfinndor,  
>Where dwell brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryfinndors apart;<br>You might belong in Huffelpuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Huffelpuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And you won't get in a flap!<br>You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

The hat finished it's song and sat still as if it never moved in the first place. Professor McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment and began reading names form it Harry not paying attention except when names he was familiar with were called. Draco was sorted to Slytherin, Hermione, Alex, and Neville went to Gryfinndor. Harry listened well when Sam was called up. She began walking away letting go of Harry's hand having forgotten she was still holding it and walked up to the hat. After a few long moments the hats brim opened wide with a declaration of "Gryfinndor!" Harry didn't bother to listen again until his name was called.

"Potter, Harry" the professor called out. Harry approached the stool to whispers like 'the Harry Potter.' and 'can you see his scar' and even things like 'THAT'S Harry Potter'. Sitting on the stool the hat was placed over his head and fell around his eyes.

"Hm interesting very interesting Mr. Potter. I see it even now you've a good strong mind with a need to learn very raven like of you but that thirst is also a distraction something that may need to be curbed. You've got the loyalty of a badger but it seems that trust isn't going to be to easy to gain. I see a lot of courage and a strong temperament that would make any lion green with envy. But of course you also have to have that drive to succeed that ambition. Now just to figure out where to put you. Hmm tough choice. I'll have to say no to Ravenclaw. Part of being here is to help fix your people problem. No for Huffelpuff to though you'd find many loyal friends most puffs wouldn't be able to get in deep. So it's down to the age old battle the snakes or the lions. Lets see now lets see. Ah yes a person is already starting to break through to the real you is she well well well that makes this much easier gotta be. Gryfinndor!" The hat finished with a yell. Finally having his eyes unblocked Harry could see most of the Great Hall cheering and shouting. The Weasly twins dancing on their table singing happily.

"We got Potter. We got Potter." getting up to make his way to his seat Harry plopped down next to Sam who had pushed an older student out of the way to make room for him. After Ron was sorted it was soon that the headmaster stood up to make a few last statements.

"Congratulations on your new families all of you now before we can fill our rumbling bellies I'd like to say a few words and those are; nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. Thank you."As soon as he sat down the tables quickly filled up with food and everyone began digging in. But none more so than Ron. His food was barely reaching his plate before making it's way to his mouth. Halfway through his umpteenth bite of mashed potato Sam got fed up and slapped him in the back of the head.

"What did I tell you on the train about eating like a person." She asked him. Ron nodded his head and began eating much slower. To everyone's relief. After the feast they all moved to their dorms following the prefects through winding paths and sudden turns so numerous no one person could possibly remember it all in one go. Settling in to his bed in the first year boys dorm and settling in for bed. It had been a fun and eventful day.

AN: Done finally been working on this for two days. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. And I have to say I'm on a roll and it's all thanks to you guys all your reviews and PM's kept me thinking about this story. So please keep em coming. A bit of Harry and Sam fluff in this chapter. For now it's still innocent though. They might be teasing each other pretty severely but remember their eleven they know about sex but the hormones haven't fully kicked in yet. Well I gotta stop here before my brain pops so till next time. Hasta-luago.


	7. Weapons, fights, and Potions Oh my!

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Spell"**

"_**Spirit/Creature"**_

AN: I have a present for all of you. The next chapter of Mortuus Magica. Please please no applause just throw money. Seriously throw money I'm broke here. Anyway thanks once again for all your support. I'm happy to here such good things about my story. Your love is like candy to us authors. I noticed my ficwad rating jumped up form -1 to 1 so thanks to everyone who went and helped me out there. Now for the bad news the wish has been claimed. I know your all disappointed but I will continue to hold challenges in this story and may giveaway another wish at a later date. Congratulations to Nidaime otokage yoko no oto your wish has been granted and assimilated into the world. Now enough with talk on with the show.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would have stuck the main character with Ginny no screen time Weasly fuck no. And if I owned Bleach Ichigo would have been sleeping with Orihime before the series even started.

Forcing his heavier than normal eyes open Harry looked up to see a very unfamiliar ceiling. Sitting up abruptly he looked around to see six other beds around the room sharing the same red and gold motif as his. Groggily forcing himself to his feet he made his way to the showers. Climbing down the stairs clean and refreshed Harry sat down in a particularly comfy armchair near the fire took out his copy of Transfiguration Vs. Conjuration a Comparative Guide by Aldrich Shaper. And began reading. Half an hour later he was shaken form his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders and Sam's tired yawn sounding off in his ear.

"Morning Specks sleep well?" She asked pushing him over and squeezing next to him on the chair still sitting mostly in his lap.

"Sam do you know what personal space is?" Harry asked sarcastically. Sam gave him a sideways look and responded.

"I'd love to get more personal Specks but I'm to tired maybe later." She said rubbing her head into his shirt with a smirk on her lips sure she had flustered Harry again.

"It's to early for this Sam at least let me get some food in me before you start trying to push my buttons." Harry groaned out trying to wriggle out from under blond. Pouting Sam stood up and turned to Harry with a fake hurt look on her face.

"Oh your no fun at all." she said while perching herself on the arm of his chair and looking over his shoulder. Quietly thanking the universe that his teacher Yoruichi also had boundary issues and helped him get used to similar people. Meanwhile back in Harry's dorm Alex was just getting back from the shower himself and was walking over to his bed when out of the corner of his eye he spots a small leather book laying on the floor at the foot of Harry's bed. Moving over to the book he bent down to pick it up. When he lifted it off the floor it seemed to stay on the floor while being picked up at the same time a new book fazing out of the old one in Alex's hand looking over the new book he noticed it was made form the same black leather as the one on the floor a white image of a cross on the front with the words Mortuus Magica written in crimson above the cross. Below the cross though was a word that resonated deep within Alex's soul _Fullbringer._

Breakfast was an amazing spread any Breakfast food you could imagine from American Biscuits and Grits to Chinese Bao Zi and Congee and even good old fashioned toast and sausage. When Harry asked why there were so many different types of foods a fourth year told them that the house elves working in the kitchens pride themselves on suiting a variety of tastes. Helping himself to an eclectic plate with bits form several different dishes Harry began forming his opinions on different nationalities foods. Sam however choose to stick with a traditional southern meal and Ron was eating far slower than usual due in no small part to the fact that Sam had forced him to sit beside her. The ever present threat of a slap to the head had him eating at a much more sedate pace. Partway through the meal Professor McGonagall was passing out the time tables for the students.

"Yay we just have one class today." Sam cheered loudly ignoring the annoyed looks most of the others students were giving her.

"What's the double mean in Double Potions anyway is it extra long or something." Alex asked unenthused at the idea of longer classes.

"The double part means that you'll be sharing the class with the slimy Slytherin's." Fred (or George it's damned hard to tell) Weasly told them.

"It also means your day is gonna be twice as bad." George (or Fred honestly they need their names tattooed on their foreheads or something) finished for his brother.

"It cant be as bad as everyone says it is." Harry asked uncharacteristically optimistic. He blamed the ginseng tea for it. "Can it?"

The Potions class room was definitely not what one would call a calming learning environment. Of course the fact that it was in a dungeon had nothing to do with it. Aside form the poor lighting, damp air, and general sense of doom that permeated the room the image the professor first displayed to his students successfully flayed the students nerves. Bursting into the class room and magically closing the few windows around the room leaving only the torches for light Professor Snape turned and addressed the class in a very arrogant drawl.

"As there is little foolish wand waving in this class many of you will not believe this is true magic. I don't expect most of you to appreciate the refined beauty of a gently simmering pot as it release its vapor over a roaring fire. The elegance of liquids seducing the mind and ensnaring the senses, but for the few of you who possess the aptitude I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. So long as you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I'm usually stuck with." The beak nosed man finished. Turning to his desk to retrieve his roll book his black cloak billowing out dramatically. Beginning roll call he made sure to fix each student with a truly withering glare until he reach on certain name. "Ah yes Harry Potter. Our newest celebrity. Tell me Mr. Potter what would you get if I were to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked referencing a potion that wasn't in the first year curriculum.

"I don't know sir our..." Harry began only to be cut off by a pleasantly smug professor.

"It seems fame isn't all it's cracked up to be, lets try again shall we. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape asked secure in his superiority. _'I know this one' _Harry thought.

"Do you men the one from the stomach of livestock or the one that forms in the stomach of people who eat hair?" Harry asked. Snape's sneer deepened.

"I wanted an answer Mr. Potter not another question. One more try shall we and please try not to display your ignorance to severely this time." The professor replied angrily. " What is the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshood Mr. Potter?" Perking up at the question Harry quickly responded.

"Nothing sir their the same plant. It can also be called Aconite a very potent poison used to treat Lycanthr..." Harry elaborated believing the professor cared about his students knowledge of potions.

"Ten points for Gryfinndor for being an insufferable know it all Mr. Potter. I asked for the difference between the two not what they could be used for. Now your directions are on the board. Brew the potions exactly as instructed and place them on my desk before you leave." The Man said turning to his desk. Just as he got near a set of spare cauldrons Harry extended his hand in a grasping motion under his desk and incanted.

"**Way of Binding Number Two: Lock."** The biased teachers leg immediately seized up mid step causing him to stumble into the pile of cauldrons. Standing up red with rage and humiliation Professor Snape began taking points left and right for every snicker of grin he saw. So blind in his anger he never realized more than half the points he took were form his beloved Slytherin's. The class itself was fairly uneventful after that Harry and Sam managed to finish their potion with little problem. Neville somehow turned their simple boil-curing potion into a highly acidic compound that caused massive boils on exposed skin. The real funny part came when Malfoy thought it would be a good idea to tamper with Alex and Hermione's potion not only did he over shoot his prickle seeds into another Slytherin team's pot causing an explosion Alex saw him aiming at them and used the distraction to dump Malfoy's incomplete project all over him and his partner Pansy Parkinson. The Potion ate clean through every last bit of clothing and hair on the pair of course had they been older it would have also had the benefit of cleaning up any skin conditions they had developed. As it was it just left them naked, bald, and humiliated.

With classes concluded Harry found himself in a fairly secluded spot near the lake and began working through his training program. A series of intensive warmup exercises followed by almost two hours of katas and form practice all in full weights. He hadn't even noticed his first magical friend had been sitting on a rock watching him till she began humming the tune to Kung-fu Fighting which made him stumble in the middle of a high kick and fall flat on his arse. The embarrassed blush on his face only served to increase Sam's laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew kung-fu anyway specks." Sam asked as Harry joined her on her stony perch after finally getting his composure back.

"Hakuda." Harry said as if that one word clarified everything.

"Gesundheit." Sam replied.

"It's called Hakuda not kung-fu Sam. And I didn't think you cared." Harry clarified. "I didn't think girls liked fighting very much around here." He continued believing himself to be making complete sense.

"Specks I grew up in a small town in the American deep south. There's not much else to do but fight and wrastle. Plus my daddy's been teachin me Muay-Tai since I was old enough to walk." Sam replied pretending to flex and show off. "How's about a spar Specks you and me?" Sam asked moving to the center of the area and shrugging off her outer robe leaving her in the uniform underneath. Shaking his head as he stood up Harry made his way to center of the area and stood across form his friend. Taking stance Sam placing her hands near her face with her legs bobbing ready to move at any second. Harry responded with a low stance, feet evenly spaced apart, and his arms guarding his body. They stayed that way for a moment waiting and watching. Then at some unseen signal Harry darted forward going in for the preemptive strike Hakuda fighters were known for. Aiming for the solar plexus hoping to end things fast before Either of them got hurt he was shocked to find his arm caught mid strike. Smirking Sam delivered a hard jab to his stomach before following it up an elbow to the jaw and a kick to the chest sending Harry skidding back. Charging forward to keep up the flurry of blows Sam was unprepared for Harry to regain his bearing so quickly and deliver a series of quick strikes to her abdomen before moving behind her and wing clipping her while she was off center. Quickly spinning Sam aimed to take Harry's legs out from under him. Using the momentum from her spin to work her way back to her feet even as Harry jumped back. She moved in with a series of swift strikes and jabs trying to catch her opponent with a blow and start another combination Sam soon noticed Harry was matching her movements and quickly changed her pattern. Managing to land a knee to his side Sam was quick to follow up with a batch of jabs and knee blows. Seeing the incoming uppercut Harry quickly leaned back and flipped backwards catching Sam's chin with his left foot on the way back. Both stopped moving staring each other down for a moment before charging forward together. Both managed to deliver a heavy strike to the others stomachs knocking both to the ground. Looking up to each other the pair made quick eye contact before they both burst out laughing.

"That was the best fight I've had in ages Sam." Harry chuckled out holding his bruised jaw. Sam was similarly nursing sore spot on her stomach while nodding her head. Neither had ever really had an even spar before both being taught individually by adults and thus easily overpowered. Helping each other to the castle infirmary to pick up some bruising salve neither realized that Harry hadn't removed his limb weights before the match. A few yards over just within the forest Alex was busy practicing with the training sword he had managed to get permission to bring in with him. According to the book he was borrowing from Harry (Who didn't know he had it at the time) A Fullbringer was able to get the best results with a tool that they are intimately familiar with. And there was no tool he was more familiar with than the training katana his mother had given to him before she passed on. He'd had it since he was three and had been training since he was six. Growing more and more frustrated as time went on and nothing happened he began unconsciously channeling more magic through the blunted weapon and for a brief second the blade shifted and passed cleanly through the tree he had been practicing on. Seeing the deep smooth cut Alex's grin widened and he sheathed the once again blunt practice weapon and turned to leave and figure out what he had done different the last time. If he had stayed around for even a moment later he would have seen a glow emanate from the trunk of the tree around the cut before it burst forth in a small explosion.

A growing craving was all she felt, all she had been feeling since seeing those ghosts before her sorting. Something was drawing Hermione's mind constantly to the many ghosts that haunted the halls of the school. Calling to her almost constantly that the power would be delicious. Shaking her head the bushy book worm dove deeper in to her studies hoping homework would push away the gnawing in the back of her mind demanding ever louder that she somehow consume the spirits. Taking out her favorite possession a small leather bound journal her father had bought for her once she began jotting down more creatures that swam through her mind both real and made up hoping to drive away the feelings.

It was growing dark and Harry found himself in an abandoned class room determined to draw out his Zanpakuto this time. Drawing the same ritual circle he had drawn all those years ago he began to meditate. His wand sitting before him absorbing his spiritual and magical energy as he drifted deeper and deeper into the trance. Soon the circle began to glow faintly and like it was meant to do began to draw on the ambient energy around it and focus it into the ritual participant who in turn channeled into his wand. Suddenly Harry was torn out of his trance by a crack and looked down to see his circle destroyed and in place of his wand lay a long spear like staff. A long blade like something off a short sword topped one end the metal a deep royal purple. The haft was a deep red with black leather wrapped around it that seemed to draw in the light around it. At the counter point of the blade sat a large yellow jewel slightly larger than Harry's fist. Lifting the weapon up harry could feel his magic sing louder than it had when he had found his wand that his spear/staff had taken the place of the problem was how he was going to hide such a large item from sight. With a sudden flash of inspiration he concentrated on the form of his Zanpakuto and the form of his old wand and slowly began convincing one that it looked like the other like his transfiguration book had suggested. Slowly the weapon began to shift and shrink until it looked just like his old wand. Practicing shifting it between staff and wand until he was sure he could preform the change quickly he placed the now wand shaped Zanpakuto into it's holster and headed off to dinner. He had a craving for some nachos.

AN: Done phew that was fun. I've had some people not so subtly hint at the idea of a harem so I'll let my beloved fans decide stick with just Hermione and Sam or give Harry even more lovin. I'm already pretty sure of who the other girls will be but leave your vote and any suggestions in a review with a good reason why harry should pair with the girl/s you want and I'll take your opinion under consideration. Till next time tootles.


	8. Revelation

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

"**Spell"**

"_**Creature/Spirit"**_

AN: Here we are again. Another chapter out and I'm actually starting to like my own writing. Is that a good thing? Am I supposed to like my own stuff? Whatever. So far the votes are leaning towards harem with people pushing Luna and Fleur. No understand if I do go full harem I only intend to raise it to a max of four girls total. I want to focus on the story and not get sucked into the harem trap of spending all my time developing Harry's relationship with the trillion or so girls he's dating or what have you. Anyway thanks again for all your support I feel the love in all your comments and reviews. Especially voratiousreader over at hpfanarchive for your long detailed letter praise like that reminds me I'm not the only one thinking of this story. But I've padded my word count enough for now on with the show.

Disclaimer:Unfortunately not even the sacrifice of a new born baby goat will appease god enough for him to give me rights over Harry Potter and Bleach. So until I manage perfect my disguising technique they still belong to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo.

/

The days started to blur together as a routine was set in place for the students of Hogwarts. Time passing faster than anyone noticed. Alex had finally learned to form his Fullbring at will, Harry was working on a technique with his new weapon, Sam was learning the joys of blowing things up with her magic, Hermione was getting hungry, but Ron was the most shocking of all. Ron was developing Table Manners.

It was on one of these unremarkable days that Harry could be found in what he now called his quiet room. Quiet in his mind due in no small part to the fact that Sam didn't know about it. Don't get him wrong the girl was his best friend by a wide margin but energetic blonds and quiet meditation don't really mesh well. At some point during his meditation Harry felt the faint sensation of wind on his face. Assuming he had left the window open he opened his eyes and stood up to close it. However when he looked at his surroundings he was left rooted to the spot. At first glance it looked like a giant forest. Massive trees wide as a skyscraper and just as tall stood in even lines each placed perfectly apart form each other. Upon close inspection however the skyscraper look became more apparent large openings in the trees possessing the look of windows, strange growth patterns suggesting doors to the interior of the tree. Opening one of those 'doors' Harry explored the inside of the tree/skyscraper. The interior looked like an all wood version of any office building all the furniture growing directly form the floor. The chairs even slid around the floor without ever separating from it. The road outside was made up of shaggy grass. Short enough to suggest maintenance while still long enough to look natural there was even a sidewalk made up of rich fertile soil.

As Harry was exploring this unusual city wondering where all the occupants were a faint whisper of a voice caught his attention. _**"Harry"**_it spoke tickling his ear and forcing his attention on it. _**"This way Harry. I've been waiting."**_It continued leading him deeper and deeper into the forest/city. The voice grew louder and stronger as he drew closer to an odd building. It was much shorter than the rest of them and much longer and wider. It seemed to be made from a vast amount of smaller trees all growing and connecting to form a greco-roman design that reminded Harry of the Parthenon in Rome. That resemblance was compounded upon by the images impressed on the Large main gateway. Pressed into the wood was what looked like an image of the roman pantheon, however upon closer inspection Harry was quick to note that in place of Olympian gods of myth were images of him and his friends. Harry stood in the center standing sideways presenting a profile his right arm raised in front of him his hand slightly above head level. Hand open palm up like he was holding something. His entire arm seemed to be encased in a metallic armor. To his right stood Sam striking an intimidating pose her arms and legs held outward slightly making her look bigger than she was, a half seen image floated behind her that Harry couldn't fully make out but for some reason it worried him. On his left was standing in profile as well he had a uniquely designed sword held in front of him a faint mist of power emanated from the sword. Beside Sam was Hermione standing confidently a fierce look in her eyes and an open book in her hands, even from the ground Harry could make out an intricate design on the front of the book like a complex crest of some kind. About Hermione's feet were small monsters of all sorts each one connected to the book by a faint shroud. Next was Ron standing off from the rest on Alex's left. He was the only one not looking outward. Instead he stared at the others a look of deep jealousy filling his features. There were several other incomplete images around the group as well however they were still lacking enough detail to tell who or what they were.

Steeping into the building Harry was confronted with the sight of a massive library a carpet of soft grass filled the floor from one wall to the other. In front of him was a man sitting comfortably on a sofa that was growing up from the floor. The man was obviously tall even while sitting no less than one hundred-eighty-six centimeters (six feet). He had a lithe figure and was wearing a finely made business suit and hat. A pair of reading glasses perched upon his nose. His suit was deep red with black trim and his long royal purple hair fell straight down his back from beneath his hat. Looking up from his book Harry could see a pair of eyes of the same purple color staring out from his aristocratic face. All in all the man struck an impressive image. Standing from the sofa and closing the book the man moved quickly to Harry taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"_**Hello Harry it's so good to finally meet you. I've been waiting quite a while for you to visit. I must say while I quite enjoy the reading time it is quite annoying being kept waiting for so long my boy. Oh but where are my manners my name is %#!^$&$^#*"**_ He man concluded the last word passing right through Harry. Like listening to a person while focusing on something else he heard the name but it didn't seem to stick.

"Could you repeat your name please I didn't quite catch that." Harry requested of the man. The person in front of him frowned a look of slight disappointment in his eyes.

"_**No I guess you wouldn't have heard it yet would you. But that can be left for another time. For now I need to show you around Harry. This is your soul after all you should know your way around. It's only reasonable."**_ The well dressed man continued on leading Harry out the front entrance he had just entered through.

Wait what do you mean my soul, and just who the bloody hell are you anyway?" Harry spoke up demanding an answer. The one guiding him turned to the boy with an amiable smile.

"_**Why Harry you mean you haven't figured it out yet. I am the spirit of you Zanpakuto and this is your soul scape my boy. Your thoughts, feelings, morals, ethics, beliefs, everything that you are makes up this place."**_ The tall man stated continuing to smile politely at the you.

"If this place is my soul then why do I need a tour. Can I just change things so I already know the layout?" Harry asked curious about the nature of his surroundings.

"_**Ha ha ha. Don't be silly Harry. Trying to change anything in here is tantamount to trying to change who you are as a person. The place will slowly shift and grow as you age of course and any major changes in your beliefs or ideals will have major effects on this place, but trying to change it with will power alone is just silly. People do change of course history has proven this however history has also proven that those changes have to be forced upon them."**_ The spirit explained to the boy. _**"Everything here is a reflection of some part of you Harry. The large empty city reflects your room to grow, the wooded nature of that same city demonstrates the importance of that growth. The building behind us represents your acquired knowledge."**_ He concluded gesturing once again to the large structure behind them. Walking down the grass paved road they stopped in front of a courthouse looking structure which following the theme of the world was made from living growing trees. _**"Here is where your morals and ethics reside Harry. The laws and rules you hold yourself to are kept here and this is where most of your moral debates take place. And over there."**_ he gestured to a school building further down the road. _**"Is where all your theories are stored. Any information you have acquired but are not completely sure of is in there. All of that data is easily corrected and changed before finally moving to the library back the way we came."**_ The finely dressed spirit lead Harry down a side street some ways before stopping in front of a large building that stood out from the rest. This building was built from large black stones and was walled off from the rest of the city bye thick steel barriers. The sight was terrifying, sickening and wholly unattractive when placed against the beauty that surrounded it. _**"This is the most important stop unfortunately. The building before us is the prison. A rarity in most soulscapes that don't house multiple personalities. In there is something that should not be here thus your soul forcefully contained it by building a prison from all of your negative personality traits. Your temperament, your hate, your envy, your impatience, and any other character flaws you can think of are used to hold in that thing. I've only been in there once and I can't really tell you exactly what it is but I do have a theory."**_ The man explained causing Harry to grow more concerned with each word. A prison in his soul holding back something that shouldn't be there. A chill ran up the emerald eyed boys spine just looking at the imposing structure.

"What's in there then?" Harry asked almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"_**A small piece of and evil mans soul harry. I don't know how it got here or who it belongs to but I can tell you that it is a problem. A problem that must be eliminated."**_ The man made sure to impress upon Harry the importance of the matter. Turning away from the prison the duo began moving deeper and deeper into the city slowly making their way to it's heart. After several long moments of walking and polite conversation about the significance of what Harry had seen in his soul so far they finally reached the center of the city. Before them was the most breathtaking thing Harry had ever seen. A massive lake of white blue water glowing with power extended as far as the eye could see walled off in the center of this lake was a smaller lake of glowing emerald green water. Above the lakes was a Massive tree larger and more majestic than any that had been seen so far. It's base was made up of millions of roots stretching out over and into the lakes of water branching out further and further as they went. The tree itself gave off an ethereal blue-green glow. _**"This Harry is your Magical core the very center of your being. From here flows your life's energy this tree is connected to every structure in the city feeding energy from here. The blue water represents your spiritual energy while the green one represents your magical energy. The purpose of this tree is to mix the energy together and ensure it goes where it's needed. Without it you would be unable to use magic or even sustain life. Were it not for the threat that comes from the prison this would be the most important place in your soul."**_ The spirit elaborated. _**"Now I'm afraid our time is up I'll see you again soon Harry."**_ The spirit said. Before Harry could ask what he meant the spirit shoved harry into the pool of spiritual water effectively shaking him from his meditation.

/

Arriving in the library hoping to find information removing soul pieces Harry found himself staring at the sight of Hermione buried behind mountains of books parchment scattered around her covered in notes. Carefully approaching the admittedly pretty bookworm Harry saw that she had fallen asleep amongst her research. Moving to check on the girl Harry had noticed that most of the books that Hermione had were centered around spirits and soul magic her notes occasionally rambling on about some weird hunger. Shaking the girl awake he began to call her name.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up. What are you doing anyway I almost couldn't see you through all the books." He said a laugh in his voice at the last statement.

"Oh hello Harry what are you doing in the girls dorm?" she asked sleepily before realizing she'd fallen asleep in the library, again.

"What's got you so interested in soul magic anyway?" Harry asked curious wondering if any of these books could further elaborate on his Kido or give him training advice.

"Oh um well I just herd some older students talking about and got curious. I tend to get carried away when I have something to research." She half lied causing Harry to tilt his head to the left in thought.

"Well I have a book on similar magic you might find useful. I'll lend it to you if you promise to return it." Harry said causing Hermione to nod in slight confusion. Usually it was she who was lending out books not borrowing them. At least not from other students. Holding put her hand she felt Harry place a book in her hands but she saw it faze through her leaving behind another book a lot like the one Harry was about to give her. It was thick and bound in dark black leather with the words Mortuus Magica written in crimson above a white picture of a blank doll-like marionette. Beneath the picture was the word _Bount_. Grabbing up his book from under Hermione's hands he dug through the book noticing the locked chapter on Bounts and Fullbringers were missing. The Bount one was obviously in Hermione's hands so who had the Fullbringer chapter. Looking up he could already see Hermione had disappeared into the world of Bounts.

/

Alex was wielding his Fullbring's release form a long curved blade with a series of bleeders on the blunt end near the tip The blade strangely floated above the handle attached only by a thin piece of metal. Below the blade was a deep red stone thin tendrils of grey metal wrapping around it. Extending from the stone is a thin hand guard. Another red stone is embedded in the pommel. So far he had been able to coax two abilities from the sword. First he could create a blade of red energy by swinging his sword while releasing energy from it. The blade would not dissipate until it either struck it's target or Alex forcibly dissipated it. The second ability extended not just to the blade but also to his hands, by touching an object he was able to push his own energy into the item causing it to become unstable and explode a few seconds after he stopped touching it. So far he was unable to re-absorb the energy and so had to be sure he wanted to blow up whatever he used this power on. Harry walked in just in time to see Alex seal up his Fullbring back into his blunted practice sword.

"You?" Harry asked incredulously. Shocked that Alex had been the Fullbringer. Quickly scanning the room Harry asked him. "Where is the book."

"Over there." Alex said pointing at a table on the far side of the room. Looking down at the ground in shame sure that his friend hated him now. Harry walked up to the book and tried to pick it up but his hand passed right through it like air.

"Just like I thought." Harry murmured to himself turning to Alex. "Keep the book Alex it's no use to me. I cant even read it." Harry said causing Alex to look up in surprise. "To repay me for it though you can do me a favor. I need a sparing partner to help me fix up technique with my spear." Harry stated making his dark haired friend grin large enough for it to literally reach his blue eyes. Not only did he get to keep the book he got a sparing partner as well win-win. Nodding his agreement quickly Alex drew out his training sword and watched as Harry released the transfiguration on his Zanpakuto.

/

Later in the Gryfinndor common room Harry was in his favorite chair reading when Sam marched up to him drew herself up to her full height and made a deceleration that would have lasting repercussions on the rest of his life.

"Harry James Potter." Sam began instantly gaining Harry's attention. She never used his name so he figured this had to be important. "I've decided that your going to be my first boyfriend." She finished causing Harry's eyes to bug out and most of the common room to go quiet. Grabbing Harry's head between her hands Sam brought his face to hers and began snogging him. Pulling back there was a faint dazed look to both their faces before Harry shook himself out of it a second later and spoke up.

"There's something I need to tell you Sam." He started taking her hand and leading her up to his dorm room silently signaling Alex and Hermione to follow them.

/

"OK let me get this straight." Sam began pointing at Harry. "You can cast some kinda wandless ghost magic called Kido and have a weapon that makes you stronger after you learn it's name." Harry nodded. "You can turn that metal beating stick into a super sword that can shoot lasers and blow shit up." Alex shrugs. "And you are some kinda soul eating vampire who has a weird power you don't know about yet that you channel through some kinda doll thing." Hermione nodded quickly still giddy from finally figuring out why she looked at nearly headless nick like a nearly headless cheeseburger. "Cool!"

Sam burst out reaching for her new boyfriend. Shaking his shoulders in excitement she begin talking quickly in her drawling southern accent. "Yah gotta let me see that book babe. Maybe I can shoot lasers from my eyes, or maybe I can fly, oh what if I can breath fire. That would be so cool." She gibbers out in excitement. Harry takes out the book and hands it to Sam who takes it and holds it for a second before the book fazes through her hands leaving behind nothing. Looking down in disappointment Sam Throws her head back and whines out. "No fair. I want cool super powers too." She complains like a child denied her favorite candy. Smiling a little at her antics Harry pulls Sam into a little hug and pecks her on the head. Watching the pair as Sam snuggles deeper into Harry's robes no one noticed that even though the last chapter in the book hadn't been unlocked the words on the book had changed for a brief moment. _Not Yet_.

AN: Done. Not as long as my last couple chapters but that seemed like a good place to stop for now. That scene in the common room was inspired by something I saw last week while I was at the park a pair of kids no older than Sam and Harry Basically acted out that scene word for word. Except for Harry's name of course. I don't have much to say here so I'll let you go here. Bon Voyage


	9. Release Your True Form

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Spell"**

"_**Spirit/Creature"**_

AN: Helloooooooo Fan fiction community this is wiwuno you friendly neighborhood Author bring you all the Mortuus Magica your little hearts can handle. Free E-cookies to any one who knows where that reference is from. Another thanks to all my readers and reviewers for your constant support. And so I bring you the new chapter of everyone's favorite story. Now for the obligatory disclaimer.

Disclaimer: You win this round Rowling and Kubo but I shall return and when I do my vengeance will be swift and merciless. Mwahahahahahahaha. *Disappears in swirls of fan fiction that I do not own.*

So far Halloween was turning out to be fairly interesting for Harry. Waking up that morning to the sight of the common room filled with decoration's of all sorts. Floating pumpkins everywhere, plastic animated bats, and lets not forget the occasional straw and burlap dummy running around in Slytherin robes with large glowing hex me signs on their backs (A Gryfinndor tradition). Classes were fairly uneventful it was what took place during the lunch break between charms and transfiguration that surprised Harry. After breakfast the great hall had been closed to students for the purpose of preparing for the feast. Lunchtime meals would be taken in the houses respective common rooms. Harry was on his way to the Gryfinndor tower when a sudden outpouring of spiritual energy caught his attention. Following the trail for several moments he came upon a door at the end of what looked like an abandoned hallway on the fifth floor. Sensing the energy originating from this room Harry drew his Zanpakuto and released the transfiguration on it. Bracing his foot against the door he counted to three and forced the door open. Bringing the blade of his spear to the fore he prepared for whatever the evil spirit he believed was in the room could do. The one thing he wasn't ready for was seeing a student in Gryfinndor robes in the room standing over low alter looking up at him in shock. Harry quickly recognized the person.

"Terry?" he asked. Terrance Rivers was a quiet first year Harry had barely noticed during his time in Hogwarts. Neville was more remarkable that the average looking boy in front of him. The only reason Harry even knew who Terrance was because Snape had forced them to work together in potions claiming.

"In life you are often unable to select your own coworkers. Best get used to it now." the professor the proceeded to pair Harry with the only person worse at potions than Neville. Terrance was completely inept at brewing even the simplest potions. He couldn't tell ground boomslang skin from crushed neddle root. He made up for that inability as a brewer with an almost impossible skill in transfiguration. And apparently he was a Necromancer.

"Harry what are you doing here." the Blue eyed boy asked before noticing the weapon in Harry's hand and feeling the spiritual energy flowing off of it. His eyes went wide and he pointed a finger at Harry nearly shouting. "Your a Nagromancer!" Harry just stared at him in confusion.

"What's a Nagromancer?" Harry asked slowly lowering his weapon while maintaining a firm grip so he could raise it quickly in case the Necromancer attacked. Getting over his shock of finding a fellow practitioner of the death arts Terrance slowly approached Harry speaking carefully sensing the tenseness of the dark haired boy.

"Harry a Nagromancer is sort of like the opposite of a Necromancer. While I use the energy of living Spiritual energy to call up the dead and use them a Nagromancer like you uses the spiritual energy of the dead directly. Casting magic usually reserved for those who have passed on. I've often wondered how they managed to harness that power. Some sort of ritual or sacrifice. Maybe they have to be born with it. Perhaps a bit of both?" The brunette boy began going off on a tangent completely forgetting Harry was there in his musings. Clearing his throat to draw attention back to himself Harry began asking.

"How long have you been a Necromancer"

"Most of my life. It's a family tradition."

"Isn't Necromancy evil or something?"

"Not all of it. Most Necromancer only summon spirits to use for advanced Divination. Conjuring the dead into undead is a restricted practice left only to important research or emergency situations. Most Necromancer's keep to themselves the ones that don't are usually nuts and try taking over the world." The young Necromancer began pacing while discussing the topic of death based magic. His favorite subject. "Tell me Harry how did you go about gaining your Nagromantic powers anyway your kind are fairly rare and I haven't been able to ask about it before?"

Harry and Terrance spent the next hour discussing the differences between their two different types of magic and the general theory behind their their different spells.

/

Charms was the real turning point in Harry's day though. Today they were doing the practical portion of their study on the levitation charm.

"Remember students swish and flick, swish and flick. Don't be afraid of a little finesse, this is a charm not a curse you don't need to be so rigid." The short professor was going around handing out advice to his students. "Enunciate Ms. Patil Enunciate. WinGardium LevIosa. Good good now you've got it five more points from Gryfinndor. Good work." The little half goblin was fairly kind as a teacher usually awarding points for the faintest accomplishments. Harry and Hermione had earned twenty points each for casting the charm within a few moments of class. While Hermione was giving out tips to other students Harry was reading Newt Scamander's follow up to his best selling school book Even More Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

_Rugaru (A.K.A. The Super Gator)_

_ministry rating XXXXX_

_The Rugaru is a large reptilian creature, growing up to fifty feet in length and weighing easily several tons, it is a massive creature similar in appearance to the American alligator. A Rugaru possesses two massive mouths one positioned above the other used to speed along the eating process and devour __twice the pray it normally would. A Rugaru is known for a few dangerous features including a paralyzing toxin that can be emitted form it's upper mouth into the surrounding water disabling any animal within a mile of the beast. It's most dangerous aspect however is it's tail. A long segmented tail tipped in a razor sharp carapace harder than steel the Rugaru can wield it's tail with the skill and precision of a master swordsman. It's skin is the most resistant of any magical beast where physical damage is involved of any other creature. It has been known to swallow_...

"It's LevIosa not LeVioSa Ron like this." Hermione said next to Harry drawing him out of his book. Ron had so far frozen, burned, blown up, and liquifying his feathers so far. Being corrected by Hermione caused him no end of embarrassment due to the fact that her loud instructing voice had drawn the attention of several students most of whom were already levitating their feathers. After class Ron was complaining to a barely listening Harry and Sam.

"I swear she's the worst "It's LevIosa not LeVioSa." stupid bird. No wonder she doesn't have any friends. Who could like someone like her anyway." Ron ranted ignoring the sniffling mass of bushy hair that had pushed itself past him before rushing off. Stepping to either side of Ron Harry and Sam both simultaneously delivered a hard slap to the back of Ron's head. Sam then hurried off after Hermione while Harry dealt with Ron.

"That was just low mate. She was trying to help you. If that's how you thank someone you really need to reevaluate yourself." Harry scolded before walking away from Ron and heading towards the library He'd managed to talk some escorted time in the restricted section out of Professor Flitwick after he managed to levitate five feathers at once.

/

The Halloween feast was truly amazing extravagant decoration's surrounded the great hall, music boomed from the ceiling, the School chorus was performing with their singing toads, and a general festive sense permeated the air. But something was missing, something that took nearly half the meal for Harry to place. Turning to his girlfriend he asked worriedly.

"Sam where's Hermione?"

"She's in the girls room still having a good cry. I stayed with her for a while made sure she was OK but she sent me away saying she just needed time to calm down." The blond girl clarified while having a butter knife with Seamus Finnegan over the last biscuit near them. The peace was quickly broken however by the sight of Professor Quirrill bursting through the great hall door's yelling as loud a possible.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know." He finished quietly before passing out. The Hall broke out into panicked screams terrified children yelling about how they were to young to die.

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered his voice carrying over the entire hall. "Everyone return to your common rooms immediately you will be informed when the crisis has passed." The Headmaster announced gathering up the staff to escort the Slytherin to their common room. Halfway out the door Harry remembered something extremely important.

"Hermione! Oh bugger she doesn't know about the troll I gotta find her." Harry yelled running off telling Sam to stay with the group before he disappeared around the corner. Nearing the third floor girls bathroom he hears the last thing he wants to hear. A high pitched scream pierces the air followed by a deep bellow and the sound of crashing. Flinging open the door Harry releases the transfiguration on his spear and levels it at the troll's back. Casting a quick stunner at the troll to get it's attention off Hermione he sees the girl crawl beneath a set of sinks as the troll turns to him reflexively swinging his club towards Harry. The boy uses a quick flash step to get away from the club before casting rapid fire cutting hexes at the trolls legs hoping to get through it's skin enough to stun it for a moment. Bellowing in rage the beast hefts it's club at Harry fearing through the wall behind him as he jumps forward under the swing. Rolling with the momentum of his jump Harry regains his balance under the troll. a pair of quick side swipes and he cuts deep into the back of the troll's Achilles tendons dropping the brute to hits knees. Taking that moment he aims the jewel on the end of his staff at the creatures head and rapidly chants out. **"Flash and crackle, scorch and draw, cleans in flames and render pure, strike down the vile to bring forth resolution. Way of Destruction Number Fifty-Four: Abolishing Flame!"** A ball of purple fire blasts forth from the end of the staff rushing towards the trolls wide eyed gaze. Striking the beast head on not even a trolls natural resistance to magic was enough to fully shrug off the Abolishing Flame causing the injured brute to be reduced to bare ashes club and all. Even as the troll continued to burn Harry had already turned to the sink's Hermione had taken refuge under. Nearing the frightened girl Harry is immediately engulfed in Hermione's panicked embrace. Sobbing into the boy's shoulder muttering incoherent thanks and fears of near death. She seemed to be unharmed for the most part and Harry was about to help her to her feet when the sound of the door opening drew his attention.

"Here Headmaster. I was worried someone was after the stone so I was making sure it was secure when I heard a loud..." Snape tapered off after opening the door. The sight of a destroyed bathroom and a pair of frighted first years huddled around a massive pile of putrid ash silencing him immediately.

"Heard a loud what Serverus. Oh my what happened here?" Dumbledore asked shocked by the sight just as much a Snape. "Harry? What happened here?" He asked the boy Hermione still clinging to his robes upset.

"I heard that Hermione was here during the feast sir. I knew she wouldn't know about the troll so I came here to help her. When I got here the troll was in the bathroom attacking. I got here in time to distract the troll when it attacked me I panicked. I saw a flash of hot purple light and the troll was burned to ash sir. I don't know what it was." The boy lied figuring that claiming accidental magic would be easier that explaining Kido to the faculty. Reaching under the sinks when the teachers were examining the ash he quickly recast the transfiguration on his Zanpakuto and stuffed it into his holster. Recovering form his shock Professor Snape took this opportunity to cause problem's for the Gryfinndors.

"Fifty points each from Gryfinndor, for recklessness and endangering a classmate." The unwashed brewer declared with heavy smirk.

"Quite right Serverus can't allow students to believe recklessness is a good thing. And two-hundred points to Gryfinndor for bravery and dedication to a friend. Qualities we must defiantly encourage in our students. Don't you agree." The old man finished turning to the greasy professor who nodded stiffly in false agreement. Summoning McGonagall to escort her lions back to their dorms the rest of the staff began the process of figuring out what happened. Harry noticed Snape limping heavily on his left leg. Seeing that neither student had been injured by some miracle both were sent off to bed to recover from their harrowing ordeal. Harry's mind buzzing with questions. _'where did that troll come from?, what __happened to Snape's leg?, and what stone was he talking about?'_

"**_Ah Harry so good of you to visit. To what do I owe this pleasure." _**The spirit of his Zanpakuto greeted him amiably. Standing up from his favorite couch in the soulscape library.

"Last time we met you said implied that I wasn't ready to hear your name." Harry more stated than asked getting a nod in the affirmative from the spirit. "How can I prove I'm ready?" Harry questioned with a fire in his eyes.

"_**Oh my such fire. May I ask what brought about this change? Last time you were here you were more than happy waiting." **_The well dressed spirit asked of the boy his head tilted to the left and his Royal purple eyes piercing into Harry's with an endless curiosity.

"I faced a troll today. My performance was not up unsatisfactory. A friend of mine was nearly injured and was most likely traumatized by the situation. I intend to prevent such a thing from happening again." The green-eyed Nagromancer answered a cold stare meeting the spirits unflinchingly.

"_**Your friends well being is of no concern to me Harry my duty is to protect and guide you. Anything else is pointless to me. Why should I waste my time meeting this goal if it means you will only endanger yourself further.?" **_The taller man responded coldly firmly announcing his stance on the matter.

Harry felt his blood run cold. This man was supposed to be the spirit of his weapon. Their goals should be the same. Their desires should coincide. But they didn't. The spirit cared only for Harry's life to the damnation of all others. Something Harry was not willing to allow. Finally the boy made up his mind. He marched up to the spirit grabbed him by the shirt and drew him down to look him in the eye.

"If you don't help me I'm still going to throw myself into danger. I'll just be doing it with less power than I would with your help. And you don't want that do you?" Harry stated coldly the challenge permeating his voice. The spirit shocked Harry by grinning at his demands.

"_**Good your learning Harry. Very well lets I have no choice now do I I'll tell you my name but remember having power and knowing how to properly are two very different things. I am the one who leads the blind, I am the one who guides the fools, I guard wisdom and distribute knowledge to he ignorant, it is my duty and my honor to teach the masses in hopes that even one gleamed my meaning. I am..."**_ Shooting up out of bed Harry looked out the window to see the light filtering through the morning clouds. Rushing off out of the tower not caring about cleaning up or the hour it was the boy rushed towards an empty classroom in just his PJ's with his Zanpakuto held firmly in hand still in wand form. Entering the room he quickly releases his weapon form its stick like image. Holding the unique weapon overhead the spear blade pointed forward he began to call our his new command.

"Lead the ignorant to the truth!" he slams the blade down onto the stone calling out the name of his Zanpakuto spirit. "Tamashigaido!"

AN: And there's Halloween. Now I know what several of you are gonna say and no Terrence is not another member of Harry's already larger than canon entourage. He's a plot device mostly. Like how Rowling used Neville in her books. Very little information or screen time until he's needed then sinking back into obscurity. How did I do with the Troll scene. I've never been sure about my fight scenes so I want your honest comment's on how I can improve. That's about it so I'll see you all later. Ja Ne


	10. Makeover!

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Spell"**

"_**Creature/Spirit"**_

AN: Good news is I'm not dead. Sorry to all you readers out there who were waiting so long. I had to slow down a bit and get my plans in order. But I m back. I'm not promising to resume my previous pace but I will continue to update ASAP.

Disclaimer: "Jeeves!" "Yes sir?" "Do I own Harry Potter and Bleach yet?" "No sir." "Curses."

Today was the day. Today they had their first broom riding lesson and Sam was excited.

"Hurry up guys. Were gonna be late." The bubbly girl called to her friends restraining herself from running to the court yard.

"Were not gonna be late Sam we've got fifteen minutes. Calm down what are you scarred the brooms are gonna fly away.?" Ron asked. Snorting at his own cleverness.

"Yes their flying brooms that's what they do." Sam replied quickening her pace even more causing her friends to have to hurry to keep up.

"At this rate all we need is to teach her how to walk on air and she could out run the school brooms." Alex remarked more to himself.

Finally reaching the courtyard where class was being held the students lined up next to their brooms facing the Slytherin's they were sharing class with that day. Madam Hooch the resident broom instructor stood between the two lines pacing down the path between the students giving the traditional broomstick safety speech. Finally she stopped at the head of the lines and finished her speech.

"Now I want each of you to hold your hands over your brooms and say up. Be clear and decisive now or you wont get any response."

"UP!" was the call from the collective students most barely managing to move their brooms. Harry had barely finished the word and his broom was rushing into his had fast enough to nearly knock him over. Sam's broom on the other had looked to be slowly edging away from her. Finally everyone had their brooms in hand and were ready to begin.

"OK well start with a simple lift off. Push away from the ground lightly, allow your self to hover for a moment, and then slowly ease your self down." Madam Hooch instructed. With a gentle push the students lifted off the ground and floated for a bit getting used to the feel of floating on brooms.

"AHHHH!" Sam called freaking out. The feel of floating in the air on a stick was suddenly less exciting when she realized there wasn't any spell sticking her to the broom. Easing up next to frightened Preteen Madam hooch had everyone ease to the ground. Unfortunately when Neville gave his broom the command to ease down it immediately did the opposite. Moving higher into the air Neville was trying to regain control of his now bucking broom. Before anyone could move to help him the broom gave one strong lurch and flipped Neville off the broom and sent him careening towards the ground. Neville contacted the hard unforgiving ground with a sickening crunch and a harsh scream of pain causing most of the non-Slytherin students to cringe in sympathy. Harry was the first one moving. He was at Neville's side in a matter of seconds preparing to use a basic overall healing spell when he felt a hand pull him away.

"Oh for heavens sake give the boy some room. Let me see now." The flying instructor said before giving Neville a once over. "There we go just a broken wrist. Don't son you'll be and falling of brooms again by the end of the day. Now I'm going to be taking Neville here up to the Infirmary. I want you all to keep both feet planted firmly on the ground. Any showing off will result in a week of detention and your flying privileges suspended." She finished giving a stern look at the Gryfinndors who were already grumbling about their flying class being interrupted.

A quick levitation spell and Madam Hooch was gone. Not even a minute later the voice of Draco Malfoy broke out through the group.

"Look what I found. Longbottom must have dropped his rememberall. Maybe if he'd payed more attention to it he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." The rich boy said getting a round of cheers and laughter from the surrounding Slytherin's and a few of the less kind Gryfinndors. Pushing his way to the front of the crowd and lunging at the orb in Malfoy's had Ron started demanding aggressively.

"Give it back Malfoy that's Neville's not yours." Ron struggled against Goyle who was holding the Red head away from his 'boss'.

"Why should I Weasly finders keepers and all that." Malfoy said through a sneer holding the small ball away from the struggling Ron.

"Oh come on Malfoy." Alex interjected from the side. "Why would a rich boy like you want Neville's used rememberall anyway? Cant you just buy a brand new one?" He continued prodding at Draco's wealthy arrogance in order to convince him that giving up the rememberall would be a good idea.

"That's is true. Why would I want to keep something that Longbottom touched." Draco agreed mounting his broom. He continued his thought while kicking off from the ground. "I'll even put it somewhere safe for the little squib. Like say the roof of the school." He finished before turning towards the castle. Harry was the quickest and was soon up following after Malfoy who had by now noticed his pursuer and began trying to shake him off. He began darting around the court yard making sudden sharp turns near obstacles and weaving around the local foliage. Harry stayed close to Malfoy the whole time. The wind rushing past his face and through his hair gave him a strange comforting feeling. The jerks and turns causing his blood to heat up and rush through his veins pumping adrenaline to every inch of his body. The rush of flying was beginning to take over. Suddenly stopping and turning around Malfoy sneered at Harry and declared loudly.

"Fine if you want it so bad..." He threw the ball with all his might. "Then go get it." Darting past the cackling blond towards the direction the ball was thrown in. Harry's eyes darted around searching for the small object as he cursed his poor vision. Soon he locked on to the ball and began a slow incline to intercept the orb before it hit the ground. Drawing closer and closer Harry pressed himself closer to the handle trying to coax every bit of speed he could out of the old school brooms. Watching in apprehension as the ball grew closer to the ground with each passing second Harry pushed harder and harder forcing out all the speed he could. Finally just as the ball was passing the first floor window he managed to snatch it out of the air and stop it from shattering on the ground. He took a moment to celebrate his small victory before he was called out of his internal joy to the sound of.

"Mr. Potter. In my office. Now." The sight of an apparently Enraged Professor McGonagall would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

/

Being led down the hallway by his displeased head of house was no how Harry had planed his day. He grew even more confused when she stopped at the DADA classroom and called a boy named Oliver Wood before continuing on to her office.

/

"How the bloody hell do you do it Harry?" Ron asked for the twentieth time. "You break the rules, get caught by the strictest teacher in the school, and hauled into her office. But instead of getting punished she makes you the new team seeker." The ginger raved on, his ramblings being ignored. "And you don't even like Quidditch. It's so unfair." He kept on now mostly just to hear himself talk.

"Well it's not like I had much of a choice Ron. She basically told me I had to either join the Quidditch team or serve a months detention with Snape." Harry defended himself from his friends whining. "But theirs more important things to talk about here. Has anyone found out about the stone Snape was talking about on Halloween?"

"I've nearly turned the library upside down and I probably found it already but there's probably a million famous stones." Hermione responded downtrodden.

"My best guess. Its in that corridor were not supposed to go to. Only place I can think of in the whole school. Much less on the third floor." Alex suggested shrugging halfheartedly.

"So if we want to find out anything we need to go there eh. This has bad idea written all over it." Harry agreed uncertainly when Sam who had been unusually quiet piped up.

"What about Hagrid?" At her friends confused looks she elaborated. "I met him a few days after school started. I was down at the holding pins looking at the magical creatures he takes care of and we hit it off talking about them all. He's pretty nice but not that bright. If he knows anything we can probably trick him into telling us. Or at least letting out another clue or two." Sam completed her brilliant plan.

"Wow sneaky, underhanded, and exploitative. Are you sure you shouldn't have been in Slytherin." Alex joked.

"I'm way to pretty to be in Slytherin. There's not a single attractive girl in that house." Sam countered.

"What about Daphne Greengrass. She's pretty cute." Harry remarked offhandedly getting an odd displeased look from Sam before she continued turning away from Harry.

"The exception that proves the rule." She replied before quickening her pace and walking off in a huff. Turning to his only other female friend he asked Hermione.

"What did I do?" The dumbfounded look on his face only grew deeper when Hermione's gaze sharpened slightly.

"Humph. You boys just don't understand at all do you." She huffed before storming off as well leaving a thoroughly confused Harry to be laughed at by his friends.

/

"Ass hole." Sam growled out another non magical curse before sending another more magical one at the training dummy she in the abandoned practice room the group of friends had found. Following up with a long string of curses, jinxes, hexes, and other assorted unpleasant spells before she broke down and simply went for hitting the dummy again and again. Hermione was off to the side reading from a stack of books to her left. Looking up to her more aggressive friend she decided to try and calm Sam down once again.

"You know he didn't mean anything by it right Sam. After you left he didn't even know what he said to set you off." The bushy haired girl stated in a placating manner. Sam stood back and gave the dummy a sharp kick in the stomach before huffing and turning away to face her friend.

"Yeah I know Hermione. But did he have to say it like that. He could have just said she wasn't ugly he didn't have to call her cute, and did it have to be Greengrass. I wouldn't have cared so much if it was someone we knew. Like you if he called you cute I wouldn't have thought twice about it." Sam grumbled taking a seat beside her friend before snatching the book out of her hands and giving it a look over while listening to Hermione's slightly bashful reply.

"Oh I doubt Harry would call me pretty or cute. I'm fairly plain myself especially compared to you." Hermione speech slowly decreased to a mutter as she went on before Sam turned to her with a big smile and a playful glint in her eye. Apparently her cathartic therapy method had worked. Grabbing Hermione's hand Sam stated positively.

"Don't be silly Hermione. Your real pretty. Just pull you face out from behind a book once in a while, give your hair a brush and you'd be turning heads in no time. At least when the boys start growing up you will. Come on I have an idea." Sam said pulling Hermione along behind her.

"Where are we going?" The bookworm asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm giving you a make over. In a few hours you'll be the prettiest eleven year old bookworm in all of Scotland." Replied Sam her grin growing wider as she dragged the somewhat unwilling girl along behind her.

/

A now much happier Sam burst into the first year boys dorm in Gryfinndor tower with a very attention getting move. Throwing the door open swiftly making quite a bit of noise and drawing the looks of the boys in the room.

"Attention first year boys of Gryfinndor!" Sam stated loudly in an announcer type voice. "Introducing the new and improved Hermione Granger!" She finished stepping aside and gesturing towards the door. In steeped a much different Hermione. Her nearly unmanageable hair had been brushed out fiercely by Sam and the other first year girls she had gotten to help and placed in a messy but attractive bun on the top of her head allowing a few waves to fall down her back and over her shoulders. A faint bit of make up was used to coverup the few natural imperfections on her still young skin as well as accentuate her natural features. Her regular non school cloths consisting of primarily comfortable fitting pants and t-shirts had been replaced with a nice Skirt and Blouse combination. Hermione herself was mulling about nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

Alex was the first to respond with a short wolf whistle while Harry gave her a once over and spoke up.

"Wow Hermione. You look nice." He said earning a blush and appreciative smile from the girl. Ron just stared unthinkingly.

/

Breakfast the next morning was fairly uneventful for the most part. Hermione took to keeping the up do Sam had created for her, but it was mail time that was truly interesting. Along with the regular deliveries of family mail and the occasional fan letter that the Hogwarts screening elves had deemed acceptable there were a pair of owls swooping down with a rather long package between them. Dropping it in front of Harry and friends Ron immediately latched onto the package tearing away the paper while Alex picks up the card.

"Its addressed to you Harry. Says not to open it till you've gotten to the dorms." Alex reads out before everyone turns to a blushing Ron Holding a broomstick in his hands.

"Um oops." Ron says shrugging his shoulders meekly. Suddenly a student further down the table takes notice of the object in Ron's hand and yells out.

"Is that a Nimbus Two-thousand!" Sam promptly delivers a resounding slap to the back of Ron's head.

/

Finally reaching the dorms after taking several back routes and back turns to avoid to many curious students the gang eventually made it to the relative calm of the dorm and settled down around Harry's bed to look over the new Broom. It was slightly longer than average and much better looking than the school brooms. The head (Or is it tail?) was meticulously well kept each individual twig shaped uniformly. A clean polished handle extended right out from the brush head. A pair of silver foot rests stuck out from the sides of the base. All in all it definitely looked professional and useless for sweeping.

AN: That seems as good a place as any to stop. Its a lot harder than I thought to find a place to end on. I'm sure several of you are looking forward to the reveal of Harry's Zanpakuto's true for. The problem is first year doesn't present a lot of combat/action scenes. Well I'm going to bed now I'll see you all later. Sayonara


	11. Quidditch mania

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Spell"**

"_**Creature/Spirit"**_

AN: So this is what writers block feels like. It sucks. Sorry for the wait folks its been like 2 months since my last update and I have no excuse. But here I am churning out this chapter. I know all of you are looking forward to the Quidditch match so I hope I can do it justice. I'm not much of a sports person myself so I tended to gloss over the cannon matches myself but I'll try to do them justice but don't expect to many written out matches I'll most likely skip most of them. Enough yammering on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer:While I do subscribe to the multiple worlds theory which states that in at least one of them I do in fact own Harry potter and or Bleach this unfortunately is not that world.

/

The first day of the Quidditch season was apparently a very big deal around Hogwarts. All around the school one could see the individual house colors of the competing teams warring with each other for supremacy, the great hall itself was a prime example of this the read and green meeting in the middle looked like a clash of two opposing forces pushing at each other trying to gain supremacy.

"You know it almost looks like Christmas came early this year." remarked Alex while looking around the hall at the obviously hostile atmosphere that seemed to develop between the team supporters. "Minus the love and togetherness that is."

"Why on earth would we want to show those slimy snakes any love and togetherness?" Ron questioned as he began pulling out his novelty lions rule table napkin the sight of which caused Alex's eye to twitch.

"And another thing. How exactly is Quidditch athletic. Your sitting on a broom flying around. I suppose if your a chaser or a beater you work out your throwing or hitting arm, but other than that your not doing anything seriously physical. From what I've seen its like wizards go out of their way to avoid as much exercise as possible." Alex ranted on despite most of his friends were either only paying half attention or in Ron's case ignoring him entirely. Walking up to their group the Gryfinndor captain Oliver Wood put his arm around his new seekers shoulder and pulled him off to where the rest of the team was gathered for a last minute meeting while proclaiming loudly.

"You ready to get a real workout today Harry? Doesn't get much more physical than a serious game of Quidditch."

***BAM* ** The sound of Alex's head hitting the table echoed through out the Great hall although no one could hear his mumbling about lazy wizards and not knowing what a real workout was.

/

The Quidditch stadium was absolutely packed full of mindlessly screaming students of every year and house all dressed in red and green here to support their favored team. The sound grew to near deafening volumes as the two teams walked on to the pitch and approached each other and the school referee madam Hooch. After giving the traditional speech about fair play and the team captains disguised their attempts to crush each others good hand behind a "sporting" handshake the players were quickly air born and preparing formation for the game. Harry allowed himself to drift higher than his teammates in order to get a better view of the field and, as he noted, completely removing himself from the majority of the game.

As the balls were released the game took off with Slytherin taking control of the Quaffel and running a confusion attempt to move down pitch the chasers would maneuver closely together and would randomly hand off the ball to another player making it difficult at times to keep up with which was in control at what point. Arriving at the scoring zone the three chasers scattered in different directions each pretending to have the Quaffel even going so far as to mime tossing at the same time. Oliver in his surprise maneuvered towards the wrong ring. Realizing his mistake to late to correct his maneuver Oliver could only sit and watch as the Quaffel hurtled closer to his goal. Time seemed to slow down for the keeper as he thought over his mistake only to see a Bludger sent hurtling into the Quaffel knocking it away from its target and into the waiting hand of Alicia Spinette who took off like lightning past the stunned Slytherin team towards their goal. Shaking their confusion off the green clad Chasers took off in pursuit of their red counterpart while Oliver looked towards where the Bludger had come from to see one of the Weasly twins waving cheerfully at him.

Katie Bell now holding the Quaffel was rapidly closing in on the rival keeper weaving past Chasers and Bludgers alike she managed to get in the scoring zone and spun her broom around quickly in a circular motion. Using the added force of her spin to strengthen her throw Katie released the Quaffel and watched it sail past the green keeper and into the center hoop right into the waiting hands of Angelina Johnson who circled around and delivered a swift over under into the hoop on the far right bringing the score to twenty zero. The third score attempt was finally intercepted by the Keeper who handed the ball off to one of the green chasers who was already accelerating towards the other end of the pitch. The Green Chaser handed off the Quaffel to team captain and fellow Chaser Marcus Flint just before a rapid flying Bludger courtesy of both Weasly twins slammed into his side knocking him off course and dazing him severely. Marcus had made his way towards his rival Oliver and was performing overly complicated maneuvers around the scoring zone to confuse the keeper before faking a pass to his teammate and scoring while Oliver was looking towards the other boy.

The back and forth kept up for over an hour with both teams pulling off their best maneuvers both overly complicated and effectively simple. Harry himself was annoyed at being so far from the action and was sorely tempted to cheat and use a tracking Kido to find the Snitch and end the game . Just as he was about to give in his eyes caught a glint of gold and he began scanning the area around where he had spotted the light. Fighting his urge to focus on one area he observed the area as a whole and finally pinned down the small ball. Just as he was about to rocket off after it his broom gave a heavy lurch and began bucking around like Neville's would during riding class. Gripping the handle tightly and preparing to send out a pulse of spiritual energy in an attempt to regain control of his renegade broom. That was however unnecessary as he soon regained control of the broom without any tampering on his part but lost sight of the snitch in the process. Absently noting a commotion breaking out in the teachers box around Snape and Quirrill and began to scan the area again only to notice his Slytherin counterpart taking off towards what he assumed was the Snitch. Taking off after the opposing Seeker Harry scanned the general direction the other was going in to make sure the snitch was really there only to spot it himself hovering near the far left end of the Slytherin supporters stands. Adjusting his flight path slightly to the right Harry pours his full power into his broom and takes off like a bat out of hell as Alex would later describe it. Harry was,'t fully prepared for the speed he'd get out of his nimbus and was surprised with how soon he had caught up to the other seeker. Seeing Harry gaining on him the Slytherin attempted to ram him out of the air only for Harry to quickly drop altitude slightly and allow the green Seeker to fly straight over him.

Moving towards the Snitch Harry passed his opponent easily however at the last moment the golden little ball took off past Harry completely and stopped almost half way to the other Seeker who was closing in quickly. Bringing his broom around and taking off again at full speed Harry's superior broom helped make up the difference in position. The snitch in all its rambunctiousness had initiated a game of Seeker chicken that had the whole stadium on the edge of their seats. The rest of the game had more or less stopped as the teams watched the two dare devils hurtling towards each other at full speed. The Seekers reached the Snitch simultaneously and collided in a heap falling to the ground. After the impact Madam Hooch rushed to the two players to assess any injuries and managed to reach them just as one of the players stood up and held his arm up. There in his hands was the snitch gleaming in the sun like a trophy held tight in the grasp of Harry Potter.

/

"That was bloody amazing mate!" Ron yelled for the fifteenth time during the Gryfinndor celebration party. Harry however was more interested in Hermione's story. Apparently right around the same time that Harry's broom was going nuts Sam had spotted Snape quietly chanting what Hermione believed was some kind of jinx under his breath.

"So your saying that you think Professor Snape was trying to hurt or even kill me out there?" Harry asked trying to wrap his head around the events. Hermione's hesitant nod confirmed Harry's fears. "Great next thing you know I'm gonna run into some mythical devil beast hiding in the castle. He groaned out putting his head in his hands.

AN: There we go new chapters finally out. If any of you like my work please feel free to check out my other story Chronicles of the Mage and let me know what you think. Oh and Yay I finally broke the 100 Review mark and it only took me 10 chapters. Not as good as some but better than a lot others so I'll take it. Remember I feed off your feed back so review. Until later. Byezees


	12. A Dance With Wolves

Mortuus Magica

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Spell"**

"_**Creature/Spirit"**_

AN: And I'm back! Sorry to everyone who has been waiting on this and to those of you who added and forgot about me consider it a happy surprise. My last computer broke down and I lost all my files. Since then I have spent four months or so looking for a new computer. But now that I have one I just need to get back into the swing of things. So without anymore delay I give you the next chapter!

Disclaimer: " let's see now. Junk mail, junk mail, bill, junk mail, junk mail, junk... wait a letter from J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo? What ever could it be." Opens letter 'Dear Wiwuno, We still own Harry Potter and Bleach. So suck it. Sincerely, the rich people you wish you were' "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

/

Harry's time since the match had gone from annoying to hectic. From the constant cheers and congratulatory handshakes/compliments from the Gryffindors and their supporters to the venomous hisses and jibs of the Slytherins and their affiliates, Harry was barely able to get a single moment of quiet alone time. Compound this with his which were not getting easier (and in Snape's case were going out of their way to get harder) the spiritually gifted young wizard was about ready to snap. The only place he could manage to find refugee was in the one place noise feared to tread. Madam Prince's library. While here he had managed to find a few books on theory surrounding death magic but most of it was speculative or useless for practical purposes. Anything Harry might need to actually increase his own abilities were in the restricted section. Apparently the wizarding community as a whole thought anything dealing with dead people must be evil, and while that was generally true they didn't take the time to differentiate between what was and what wasn't dark.

Hermione herself had made an amazing discovery, at least that's what she told them all at breakfast a few days later. No amount of questioning could convince to say more she'd just say to meet her after school in an abandoned classroom she had found. That was the first time classes took to long for Hermione's taste. Everything form Charms to history of magic seemed to drag on and on without end. Such was her excitement at seeing her friends reaction that by the end of the final class she actually caught herself staring at the clock like some impatient preteen*.

Finally classes had ended and the group gathered in then specified out of the way abandoned classroom for their messy bun haired friends demonstration. Standing in front of her group of friends Hermione took a moment to really appreciate how many friends she had made since coming to Hogwarts.

"OK is everyone ready?" The excited girl began getting everyone's nods of acknowledgment she took a deep breath and removed a large leather bound book from her school robes Harry quickly recognized it from the impression above his soulscape's library right down to the intricate crest on the front. Holding the book closed before her she called out "Zeig Dich! Gelehrte!" immediately the book threw itself open and out from the pages pours a fine pale green mist that seemed to drape itself about the girls shoulders before a voice emerged from it.

"Hello again Hermione. Is it time for your next lesson already?" The voice assumed to be Gelehrte asked with an almost musical note.

"No Gelehrte I was actually planning on introducing you to my friends. This is Harry, Sam, Alex, and Ron." She said gesturing to each person in turn. "Everyone this is Gelehrte, my Doll." Hermione announced proudly. The mist grew larger and moved towards the other four children.

"Hello friends of Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you." The wispy mist said. As the kids muttered out their own greetings.

"Would you like to see her powers?" Hermione asked bursting with the kind of enthusiasm she usually saves for the opening of a new book store

"Of course we would." Harry voiced speaking for the assembled group while looking to the others for nods of confirmation.

"Alright here I go." Hermione said flipping to a page in the book and held her hand over it. "Zeigen!" she called as the base of the mist began to thicken and expand before a shape emerged and took on more distinctive features until there was a large gray and white cat sitting in front of them with all the imposing size of a Siberian tiger. Hermione walked up to the cat and placed her hand on top of it's head before scratching it behind the ears. "This is Mae-Mae one of the first things I ever drew. Isn't she cute?" The brunette girl asked continuing to pet the monster cat. Sam was the first to break out of the surprise of seeing Hermione create a massive cat out of thin air and immediately began rubbing one of the beast's flanks cooing over her the whole time.

"Awwww! She's adorable, you say you drew her Hermione?" Sam asked petting even more when the cat started purring.

"So you can summon anything you've drawn in that book?" Harry asked trying to get a grasp of her powers.

"Well not everything all at once. I'm not strong enough to summon more than two average pictures at a time, or four small ones, or one big one. I even have a few pictures in here that are to big for me to summon up yet but soon I'll be able to make them real to right Gelehrte?" the Bount girl asked her book which responded int eh same musical voice.

"All in time child don't be in such a hurry to grow up that you forget your youth." The mist chimed wrapping itself around the girls shoulders again.

/

"Guys Guys guess what!" Sam yelled gathering up her friends who were socializing around the common room.

"What is it now Sam?" Alex asked having been pulled away from a group of older girls he had eating out of the palm of his hand. "This better be important."

Harry had been discussing methods for amplifying death based magic with Terrance when the excited blond had come rushing into the room.

"It's very important thank you very much. Remember how we planed to try to get some information about The Stone from Hagrid? Well I got the perfect chance. Hagrid invited me to tea at his hut Saturday and said I could bring you guys." The southerner said beaming with joy.

"Good work Sam this could be a major help." Harry praised. "So how are we getting the information from him?" He asked, beginning a short conversation trying to figure out how to get the information out of someone who didn't want to give it to them without resorting to torture before breaking apart to try to continue where they left off before the sudden meeting. Harry went back to trying to talk to Terrance about search look for more information on their rare forms of magic.

/

Harry's search had led him to one interesting discovery actually. While practicing with some spell books from the library in his training room, Harry found that his spells could be held in his staff and spear blade to amplify it's melee potential, this opened up medley of new ways for him to use his Zanpakuto without even releasing it. Harry had since introduced his training room to his friends and had begun sparing with them regularly. Alex was an amazing one on one opponent mixing slashes and strikes with energy blasts and the occasional explosive debris, though the last was used sparingly indoors. Hermione however was a whole different kind of monster the number of drawings at her disposal allowed her to overwhelm Harry with with steady waves of diverse enemies that worked together with the kind of precision that requires something similar to a hive mind to obtain. Ron and Sam had taken up tag teaming the against the others mixing the Blonds aggressive spell casting with Ron's odd penchant for defensive magic, and when they did an all on one match it could nearly tear apart any of them easily. They wouldn't bother with them at all if they didn't think it could be useful getting use to facing overwhelming force, a concept Ron and Hermione were still unsure of.

/

Returning to the dorm Thursday night after practice a little behind curfew the gang were stopped by none other than the dreaded Mrs. Norris. Freezing in place shock plastered on their faces the cat stood there with what almost looked like an evil gleam in it's eye. As soon as Ron dove to grab her Mrs. Norris spun away and dashed off Meowing the whole way. Panicking further the quintet took off the other way hoping to avoid the evil little caretaker and his "fair" punishments. Just as they made it half way down the hall they had turned down they were stricken with terror. Stepping out from behind a suit of armor was none other than Mr. Filch. Alex spotting a side passage on the right grabbed who he could and hauled them down the passageway the remaining two following closely. Reaching the end of the corridor the group was once again stopped, this time by a locked door. Jerking, pulling, yanking, pleading, and cursing did nothing to coax the lock open. Finally in a moment of sudden realization that made Hermione want to slap herself she remembered a charms class from last month.

"Stand aside." she said pushing her way to the door and drawing her wand. Pointing it at the stubborn lock she quietly incanted **"Alohamora" **as the words left the girls mouth the lock gave a resounding click and the door swung open letting the fleeing children file past shutting and re locking the door behind them. Just as the locking bolt clicked into place the hurried foot steps of the caretaker could be heard approaching. The sound stopped outside the door and Filch could be heard grumbling to himself from the other side

"Dammit Norris are you sure they came this?" the care taker asked getting a grumble from the cat in response. "Fine then I do have my orders to keep this place safe from any possible intruders. Bloody kids always going out of their ways to break the rules, and after Dumbledore specifically told them to stay away from this room to." The old man began mumbling as he tried for the door only to find it locked. He shook it around a bit to make sure it really was sealed and not just jammed before turning away complaining about overexcited cats and false alarms.

"What do you think he meant about Dumbledore telling us specifically not to come in here?" Harry asked when he was sure the coast was clear.

"Um I think I know why were not supposed to be in here." Ron squeaked in terror causing the others to follow his line of sight to the slowly rousing beast in front of them. It was a massive dog large enough to fill the entire room and black enough to blend in with a charcoal pile, as it rose to it's feat it gave a vicious growl before lurching at the students. Thinking fast Harry moved to the front and threw out his wand saying the first thing he could think of. **"Way of Binding #4: Crawling Rope!" **as the spell finished yellow spectral ropes leaped from the tip of Harry's wand ensnaring the Cerberus. "Quick get that door open. I can only keep this up for so long, Ugh" he groaned straining to hold the struggling hell hound. "and he's a fighter." Forcing the door open the five children filtered out with Harry dragging the rear to hold his spell. As soon as they were sure the door was fully sealed the green eyed boy released his spell with a gasp before falling to the ground breathing heavily.

"Did anyone else notice his feet?" Hermione asked out of handily.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Sam groaned out sarcastically. "I was distracted by the three sets of massive razor sharp teeth!" The blond girl finished in an adrenalin fueled panic.

"Well I did. It was standing on a trap door. That means it was in that room to guard something maybe we found where The Stone is hidden." The brunette girl concluded as Harry finally caught his breath and stood up allowing them to return to the dorm mulling over the recent events quietly along the way. Upon reentering the common room Sam gave Harry a light painless bop on the top of the head which he reflexively reached up to rub.

"Next time you decide to predict the future Specks, make sure it involves us all becoming insanely rich OK."

/

AN: and there you have it. My new chapter finally out. I hope yo all enjoy it. Pleas leave your love and praise/hate and insults in the form of a review. But if you're going to complain pleas make it constructive. Vaguely yelling "You suck!" in the review box does not help me improve the quality of my writing. Until next time this is Wiwuno Signing out.


	13. AN

AN: I know everyone hates to see an AN instead of a chapter and I am so very sorry for that but it gives me the chance to inform you all that after so long of not writing I have finally rediscovered my motivation. I will be continuing Chronicles of the Mage and Soul of an Overlord and will be rewriting and continuing Mortuus Magica hopefully keeping the plot better on track than I was before. I hope you all will continue to read review and support my work here on this site and hopefully more places in the future. Again I apologies greatly for my deplorably long absence but I am back and hopefully better than before.


End file.
